


Simple things

by lashden



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I am so not ready for the civil war, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Steve can't decide and that's better for everyone, Steve is hot and pansexual, Tony Stark is a sub and God bless him, pansexuality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashden/pseuds/lashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отстойно, когда тебе нравятся сразу два человека, оба они придурки, и тебе нужно выбрать, какого придурка ты любишь больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come and play video games

**Author's Note:**

> Так много пасхалок! Собери их все!

Окей, здание рушится, потому что где-то внутри здания Тони ударяется о несущую опору и сносит её. «Ожидаемое время обрушения - двадцать секунд, сэр», - деликатно сообщает Джарвис. 

Стив смотрит, как красная точка, покинув накренившееся здание, подлетает к нижнему этажу и исчезает в облаке пыли.

«Железный Человек, твой статус?» 

«…блядь!», - Стив слышит прерывистое дыхание Тони в динамике. «Там был ребенок!»

«Мы зачистили территорию», - твердо говорит Стив. «Там не может быть гражданских».

«Я точно засек там ребенка, твою мать! Ты стоишь в квартале отсюда, как ты можешь что-то видеть?!» - Тони орет на Стива, и Стив крепче сжимает щит, подавляя желание кинуть его и привести Тони в чувство.

«Субординация, Железный Человек. Там нет гражданских», - Стив облизывает губы. Он точно уверен, что там никого нет. Потому что Стив контролирует эту операцию. Стив контролирует каждую её деталь. Кроме, конечно, действий Тони Старка. Но остальное – всё остальное под контролем на тысячу процентов.

Ребенка действительно нет в здании – Стив прав.  
Но потом, когда Стив пересматривает запись отчета с костюма Железного Человека и видит кричащего от ужаса мальчика в машине на парковке под зданием, он готов признать правоту Тони.

Тони не успевает вытащить машину и еле успевает покинуть здание сам.

Последний раз, когда Стив видит его перед заточением в мастерской, Тони стоит перед Башней и с силой трет ладони, раз за разом, до скрежета металла. Он механически трет ладони и смотрит в пустоту.

Стив всегда знает, что делать.

Стив знает, как сделать так, чтобы шесть людей и один бог работали в команде, и у них действительно получалось делать что-то вместе. Стив знает, как следить за ходом операции и как давать инструкции так, чтобы к нему прислушивались. Стив знает, как контролировать время, чтобы команда вышла из здания за минуту до обрушения, а не минуту после. Стив знает, как контролировать Наташу и Клинта, что говорить Брюсу и какие инструкции нужны Баки. 

Единственное, что Стив не знает, как контролировать, - это Тони. Тони Старк, который напивается по ночам, а потом ходит на крышу Башни проверять аэродинамику своего костюма. Без костюма. 

Несколько раз Стив поднимается за ним и смотрит, как Тони стоит на краю крыши с бутылкой наперевес. Стив не делает резких движений, Стив не подходит ближе. Стив смотрит, как Тони пьет и смеется, а потом обессиленно сворачивается в клубок на крыше и лежит там по несколько часов. 

Стив не переживает, нет. Он методично просматривает отчеты, он справляется о здоровье Клинта, раненого при последней операции. Стив готовит еду для Баки, много рисует, ходит на пробежки. 

Стив дает Тони неделю. Неделю, пока тот, запершись наедине с чертежами, пытается справиться с чувством вины. Стиву известно, что чувствует Тони. Стив понимает, что такое хотеть разрушить себя; понимает, откуда берется маниакальная рабочая энергия, откуда берется ненависть к себе такой силы, что ты не можешь уснуть, снова и снова возвращаясь к точке Х.   
\- Ты разобьешься, если будешь выходить на крышу пьяным, - первое, что говорит ему Стив, входя в мастерскую. И Тони с каким-то искренним удивлением смотрит на него, как будто забыв за эту неделю, что в Башне есть кто-то, кроме него.

\- Мне наплевать, - кивает ему Тони и возвращается к работе. – Если это все, что ты хотел мне сказать, не стесняйся уйти.

Стив рассматривает мастерскую: смятая бумага на полу, разбросанные куски металла по периметру, гора бутылок и мистер Тони Старк, с почти черными мешками под глазами и отросшей щетиной.

\- Перестань пытаться убить себя, Тони. Это была не твоя вина.

\- Оу, конечно... Я забыл, что у тебя очень избирательный слух, - Тони хлопает по столу и открывается от чертежа. – Проваливай, Кэп. Иди полечи кого-нибудь еще, поговори с кем-нибудь про командный дух, про то, что мы сделали все возможное. Что это была почти блестящая операция, жаль, конечно, что кто-то умер, но это было на благо родины.

\- Тони…

\- Ты оглох?! – Тони толкает его в плечи и скалится. – Отвали от меня, Кэп!

\- Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, - Стив скрещивает руки на груди, и Тони смеется ему в лицо.

\- Как ты, ты, Капитан Совершенство, можешь меня понять?! Ты никогда не ошибаешься! А мне пришлось создать искусственный интеллект, чтобы он, блядь, следил за тем, где именно я лажаю! И подсказывал мне, как не облажаться в очередной раз. Но даже Джарвис не идеален! – Тони склабится и трет кулаками лицо. – Я облажался, даже создавая Джарвиса.

\- Я тоже совершал ошибки, Тони.

\- Это ты о своем бойфренде, замерзшем в горах? Думаю, он давно оттаял, - Тони издает смешок.

\- Тони, перестань! – Стив протягивает к нему руку, но Старк резко ударяет по его плечу.

\- Сколько детей убил ты, Капитан Добродетель?

\- Я не убивал детей.

\- Поздравляю. А я убил тридцать девять. Хочешь посмотреть галерею их лиц? – Тони щелкает пальцами. – Вот, смотри…

\- Я сказал тебе перестать! – Стив умеет приказывать. Стив умеет говорить так, что хочется немедленно бросить все и выполнять его приказы. Тони сжимает губы и делает шаг вперед.

\- Ударь меня, - Тони говорит очень тихо. – Пожалуйста, Стив, просто ударь меня.

Они стоят совсем близко; Стив смотрит, как Тони ведет плечами и закусывает губу: его почти колотит от напряжения.

\- Нет, - Стив отвечает твердо, без малейшей доли сомнения. Он подходит ближе к Тони. – Я не буду этого делать.

\- Доверься мне, - он кладет руку на шею Тони и проводит пальцами по его позвоночнику. – Я помогу тебе.

И в какую-то долю секунды что-то ломается внутри Тони: он перестает скалиться, он разжимает кулаки и опускает плечи. Тони выглядит опустошенным и усталым. 

– Пожалуйста, Тони, доверься мне.

Минуту они стоят в полной тишине. Тони рассматривает пол, Тони рассматривает свои ладони, Тони зажмуривается и после какой-то ужасающего внутреннего усилия поднимает на него глаза и медленно кивает: «Ладно».

Стив, плавно обхватив Тони за талию, мягко надавливает на его шею выше кадыка и плотно смыкает пальцы. Тони не пугается, нет. Видимо, когда у тебя в груди работает реактор, мало что может тебя по-настоящему испугать.

\- Я буду считать до десяти, Тони. На счёт десять я уберу руку. Если, пока я буду считать, ты почувствуешь себя плохо: ты начнешь паниковать или вспомнишь что-то травмирующее, ты используешь слово… - Стив смотрит, как Тони медленно неслышно произносит: «Афганистан». – Ты скажешь: «Афганистан». Я хочу, чтобы ты был сосредоточен на моих пальцах и счёте. 

Тони делает короткий вздох.

\- Тони, ты понимаешь, что я не наказываю тебя? – кожа Тони покрывается мурашками. – Это не наказание. Если бы я хотел наказать тебя, я бы попросил Джарвиса заблокировать дверь в мастерскую и не впускать тебя сюда, и тебе бы пришлось провести следующую неделю в компании Мстителей, - смешок.

\- Я знаю, что ты помогаешь мне, - голос Тони хриплый, глубокий. – Я надеюсь только, что этому виду первой помощи тебя научили не в армии.

\- Один, - говорит Стив и с силой сжимает ладонь. Тони с изумлением выдыхает, и Стив чувствует, как напрягаются его мышцы: Тони хочет ударить его в ответ, сделать шаг назад, вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией. 

\- Два, - Стив гладит свободной рукой его спину и крепче прижимает к себе. Их лица совсем близко, и Стив наблюдает, как зрачки Тони расширяются и он приоткрывает рот. 

\- Три. Тони, ты не виноват в произошедшем, - о, Тони хочет протестовать, он даже пытается сказать что-то в ответ, но Стив перемещает ладонь и надавливает запястьем на подбородок Тони, заставляя его замолчать.

\- Четыре. Ты не можешь контролировать все. Как ты мог знать, что здание не выдержит давления? Как ты мог знать, что на парковке был ребенок? – Стив мягко качает головой и глубже вдавливает пальцы в шею. – Тони, это ведь я руковожу операцией. Я должен был предвидеть это, - Стив знает, что Тони хочет быть взять всю вину на себя, но ответственность нужно делить.

\- Пять. Тони, тебе нужно довериться мне хотя бы немного. Я не могу обезопасить нас всех, если ты будешь делать то, что захочешь, так, как захочешь, и не делиться со мной своими планами. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы передать ответственность кому-то еще, - Тони прикрывает глаза и кладет ладонь поверх руки Стива на своей шее.

\- Шесть. Ты должен разрешить мне контролировать тебя хотя бы немного, Тони. Ты должен понимать, что ты не один, тебе есть к кому обратиться. И я буду рад позаботиться о тебе, помочь тебе, если тебе это нужно, - Стив наклоняет голову на бок и целует запястье Тони на своей руке.

\- Семь. Ты не должен доказывать ни мне, ни себе, что ты достоин быть среди Мстителей. Я знаю, что ты хороший человек. Я вижу, как ты стараешься. Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы обратиться за помощью, - Стив кладет свободную руку на грудную клетку Тони и закрывает ладонью реактор.

\- Восемь. Я рассчитываю, что мне не нужно будет приходить и собирать тебя по частям снова. Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь обращаться ко мне сам. Я всегда к твоим услугам, - Тони хрипло выдыхает и запускает пальцы в волосы Стива.

\- Девять. Я гораздо сильнее тебя, и я смогу защитить тебя, Тони, от всего. Включая тебя самого, - Стив чувствует, как под его пальцами быстро бьется пульс Тони, и ослабляет захват.

\- Десять, - Стив отпускает руку. – Не торопись вдохнуть.

Тони и не торопится вдохнуть. Он медленно прижимается к Стиву и обводит языком его верхнюю губу, пока Стив проводит по его спине и спускается руками к бедрам.

\- У меня буду синяки, - сообщает Тони задушенным голосом и кусает Стива.

\- Да, - легко соглашается тот и сжимает ладонями его ягодицы.

\- И все будут видеть, что у меня на шее синяки. 

\- Да, - все так же легко соглашается Стив и тянет его к себе.

\- О… - Тони подается бедрами вперед и обхватывает Стива за шею рукой. – Это очень сексуально. 

Стив молчит; Стив не говорит: «Я знаю».

Сложные вещи начинаются очень просто.  
*  
Стив признает, что он влюблен в Тони. Но не сразу.  
Потому что признать свою влюбленность в Тони, принимая во внимания все его недостатки, очень сложно.

Первые несколько раз, когда Тони пробует обратиться к Стиву за помощью, насколько ужасны, что Стив начинает обдумывать свой переезд из Манхэттена в Бруклин.

Тони хочет, но не может остановиться: он ведет себя так, чтобы ему вмазали по лицу, и заставили прекратить. Тони распевает: «Кэп-Кэп-Капитан!», Тони называет Стива: «Мистер Свобода, сэр», Тони высмеивает Конституцию, президента и делится со Стивом планами стать суперзлодеем («У меня уже есть все, что нужно для этого: харизма, ум и очень сексуальный немезис»). Тони показывает ему проект нового костюма (он красно-черный) и дизайн татуировки (она сине-бело-красная и почему-то напоминает щит), которую, по его словам, он очень хочет сделать. Тони не перестает пить, и в какой-то момент Стиву начинает казаться, что он не бывает трезвым, хотя это мало мешает ему работать. Тони работает до того момента, когда он не отключается на ходу. Его будит Джарвис – и Тони снова продолжает работать. 

Тони ругается со всеми в Башне, и Брюс удаляет его из друзей на Фейсбуке.

А потом Стив находит Тони в своей комнате, лежащим рядом с кроватью. Все заканчивается тем, что Тони садится к нему на колени, и, пока Стив целует и душит его, дважды кончает. После этого Тони спит рядом с ним четырнадцать часов, выслушивает лекцию о правилах поведения, восстанавливает дружбу с Бэннером и вечером зовет Стива посмотреть баскетбол в гостиной. Они ничего не обсуждают; Тони садится рядом с диваном, кладет голову на колено Стива и выдыхает, когда тот разминает его плечо.

Постепенно Стив убеждает Тони отказаться от привычки рвать все социальные контакты каждый раз, когда ему становится тяжело контролировать целый мир. Тони всё ещё рассказывает Мстителям, какие они ограниченные придурки, он продолжает игнорировать совещания с Фьюри, он намеренно провоцирует Стива и дерется с Баки, советующим ему остыть. Но, когда Стив говорит ему: «Хватит», - Тони кивает и ретируется в мастерскую. Пару дней он не разговаривает ни с кем, кроме Джарвиса. Точнее, Тони диктует ему цифры, а Джарвис диктует цифры в ответ – вот и все беседы о вечном. Ущерб исчисляется килограммами покорёженного металла и сотнями тысяч долларов, которые Тони тратит на материалы для проектов, но Старк не травмирует никого больше.

Стив никогда не вмешивается в его работу. 

Когда Тони пропадает в мастерской, Стив приносит ему еду, как будто случайно оставляет на столе, вроде как для себя. Никакой чрезмерной заботы – только тонкий намек на то, что даже непобедимый Железный Человек не может не есть. Иногда Тони молча указывает на стол, и Стив садится рядом, запускает пальцы в волосы Тони и чешет его затылок, пока тот работает. Иногда Стив читает и рисует на диване, пока великий мистер Старк пытается то ли спасти мир, то ли целиком разрушить его. Стив не всегда понимает на сто процентов, что создает Старк, но это не мешает ему чувствовать гордость каждый раз, когда по телевидению рассказывает о передовых технологиях и крупным планом показывают лицо Тони.

По голограммам не особенно понятно, что конструирует Тони на этот раз. С равным успехом это может быть и машина Судного дня, и новый лук для Хоукая. Работа идет вот уже три дня, и за это время Тони успел организовать кладбище чашек с кофе рядом со своим столом, которое одновременно используется как химическая лаборатория. Стив в равной степени удивлен его изобретательностью и безалаберностью.

Стив листает книжку и вслушивается в тихое бормотание над панелью компьютера: Тони сбивается в трех из пяти слов и заново диктует Джарвису формулу. Он делает еще несколько бессмысленных попыток произнести ряд чисел, матерится и, признав поражение, откладывает инструменты.

Тони говорит: «Я устал». И Стив, положив книжку на пол, протягивает руку, приглашая лечь рядом. Спина к животу: Тони кладет голову на бицепс Стива и подставляет шею. Пару минут они лежат в тишине; напряжение Тони можно потрогать. Такое огромное количество усилий, чтобы быть собранным, чтобы контролировать каждый свой шаг, чтобы не чувствовать себя снова виноватым, опустошает.

\- Ты отлично поработал, Тони, - Стив мягко гладит его по волосам и проводит носом вдоль плеча, заставляя выгнуться и прижаться ближе.

\- Нужно еще много доделать. 

\- Ты снова пытаешься контролировать мир, - Стив мягко перехватывает шею Тони и поворачивает руку, находя правильный угол: под пальцами стучит кровь.

\- Всё ради тебя, Кэп. Чтобы, когда ты будешь давать интервью ICON, ты мог похвастать моими успехами: Тони Старк, гений, филантроп, мессия, - Тони хмыкает и закрывает глаза, когда Стив пододвигает его к себе и целует под ухом.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты сделаешь это для меня, Тони?

Стив практически слышит, как меняются мысли в голове Тони. Ему хочется устало огрызнуться в ответ, ему хочется сказать: «Конечно, я сделаю это, Кэп, так точно, сэр! Америка будет довольна мной». Но Тони делает над собой усилие. И Стив ценит это.

\- Конечно, - Тони делает глубокий вдох и плотно прижимается к его грудной клетке. 

Стив никогда не пытается задушить Тони – цель совсем не в этом. Цель в том, чтобы дать Тони почувствовать: Стив, если Тони попросит, попросит хорошо, может контролировать все. Сколько раз Тони ест, сколько чашек воды он выпивает, сколько раз он ходит на обязательные приемы у психоаналитика. Стив может контролировать, спит ли Тони, кончает ли Тони, дышит ли Тони.  
Стив тот, кто может заставить Тони жить счастливой жизнью, полной пробежек по утрам, витаминизированных коктейлей и размеренного секса по выходным. Стив тот, кто может разрешить Тони умереть, если ему захочется пожертвовать собой во имя свободной Америки. 

\- Ты помнишь свое стоп-слово? – кивок. – Ты используешь его, если в этом будет потребность? – еще один кивок. – Хорошо. Я ценю твою сознательность.

Стив крепко сжимает горло Тони и целует его в затылок. Тони никогда не использует стоп-слово, но есть надежда, что дело не в том, что он хочет рисковать и судиться за нарушение техники на рабочем месте со ЩИТом. Стив подозревает, что Тони доверяет ему.

Они условились на десяти секундах около месяца назад: «Я могу вытерпеть больше», - упрямо говорит Тони. «Смысл не в том, чтобы ты терпел; не в том, чтобы тебе было дискомфортно», - Стиву приходится повторить это несколько раз, но, в конечном итоге, Тони вроде бы понимает его мысль.

Стив медленно считает про себя, просовывает свободную руку внутрь штанов Тони и кладет ладонь поверх белья, чуть надавливая на член. Никаких резких движений – пальцы плавно очерчивают шов боксеров, и Стив чувствует, как Тони покрывается мурашками. Ощущение полного контроля, безусловного обладания: Тони стонет и притягивает Стива ближе к себе, когда тот крепче обхватывает его горло и с силой сжимает ладонь, лишая последнего воздуха. 

Стив заставил его проговорить этот опыт. Потому что это правильно, это по-взрослому. «О чем ты думаешь в эти моменты?» - спрашивает Стив, пока Тони отрисовывает очередной кусок костюма. «Ни о чем», - пожимает плечами Тони. Пауза. «Это очень приятно: не думать ни о чем».

Под резинкой белья – горячая кожа. Пальцы дотрагиваются до жестких волос и как бы случайно задевают головку члена, растирают смазку по всей длине и замирают у основания. Удовольствие от металлического привкуса крови во рту, от глубокого ощущения собственной безопасности и отключённости от реальности смешивается с острым желанием получить больше, почувствовать больше.

\- Еще три, - Тони подается бедрами вперед и расслабляется, когда Стив обхватывает его член и несколько раз медленно двигает ладонью. – Все хорошо, ты молодец, Тони.

Стив отнимает руку от его горла и пропускает воздух через зубы, когда Тони дотрагивается языком до внутренней стороны его ладони и проводит линию. Они лежат рядом, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, пока Тони медленно вылизывает ладонь: сантиметр за сантиметром, от сплетение вен на кисти до кончиков пальцев. 

\- Я все делаю правильно? – Тони оборачивается и пропускает в рот большой палец, плотно смыкая губы.  
\- Конечно. Я горжусь тобой, - это легко говорить, потому что Стив на самом деле чувствует это. - Ты хочешь меня о чем-то попросить? – Стив обхватывает его член плотнее, ведет рукой снизу вверх и приоткрывает рот, когда Тони обводит языком подушечки.

\- Может быть, - Тони выпускает палец изо рта и переворачивается на спину. 

\- Я внимательно слушаю, - Стив ведет пальцами от его ключиц к низу живота и трется носом о щеку Тони, пока тот пытается вспомнить слова, которыми пользуются люди для выражения просьб.

\- В общем, - медлит Тони и отводит взгляд. Стив не уверен, что он хоть раз видел нерешительного Тони Старка, поэтому он приподнимается на локте, чтобы запечатлеть этот феноменальный момент.

\- Да?

\- Я не развалюсь, Кэп, - Тони приподнимает бедра, и Стив автоматически двигает ладонью по его члену. – Я не развалюсь, если мы решим попробовать что-то большее, чем дружеские пожатия моей шеи. 

\- Вот как, - минуту они смотрят друг на друга, а потом Стив достает ладонь из штанов Тони и, упершись в диван рядом с его головой, нависает над ним. - Я могу выпороть тебя. Хочешь? – Стив улыбается, видя выражение лица Тони. 

О да, Тони хочет. Стив мог бы не спрашивать. Тони очень хочет, чтобы национальная икона сначала выпорола его, а потом рассказала, как отлично Тони справился с тем, чтобы отпустить ситуацию. Умеет ли Стив Роджерс читать мысли? Кто знает. Но на всякий случай Тони начинает думать о том, как Стив говорит ему: «Ты молодец» и помогает кончить. – Хорошо, - Стив наклоняется к нему, и Тони приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать его.

Стив ждет этих поцелуев после: когда Тони выдыхает на его губы, когда он едва дотрагивается до его языка, когда они держат дистанцию – полминуты, минута. А потом Стив углубляет поцелуй, и Тони тянет его к себе, зарывается пальцами в волосах, обхватывает его ногами за талию и стирает малейшее воспоминание о расстоянии между ними, уничтожает саму концепцию раздельного существования. Стив влюблен в эти моменты, когда он стонет Тони в рот, и тот усмехается; Стив влюблен в эти моменты, когда Тони прогибается под ним и, зажмурившись, очень четко говорит: «Блядь», а потом кусает себя за губы; Стив влюблен в то, как Тони откликается на его прикосновения и просит еще. Стив влюблен в Тони.

\- Будет десять ударов, - Стив говорит в рот Тони, пока он стягивает с себя штаны. 

\- Стив, какие у тебя проблемы с числом десять? – хриплый, почти рычащий голос.

\- У меня? Никаких. Я просто боюсь, что без Джарвиса ты не сможешь считать после десяти, - Стив отрывается от него и медленно садится на диван. – Ложись на меня. Согни колени и руки в локтях. 

\- Отвали, - кивает ему Тони и, ухмыляясь, выполняет команду. – Я могу решать логарифмы, пока ты будешь меня пороть.

\- И после этого ты не сможешь сесть дней пять, - Стив стаскивает с него белье и проводит ладонью вдоль позвоночника. – Не забывай дышать.

«Рядом с тобой это очень проблематично», - говорит Тони, упираясь лбом в замок из ладоней.

\- Я не услышал, ты не мог бы повторить? – Стив обводит его ягодицы и опускает ладонь к подрагивающему бедру.

\- Ничего.

Стиву нравится смотреть, как Тони, закрыв глаза, застывает в одной позе в ожидании удара: напряженное, собранное тело, покрытое мурашками. Стив проводит по рельефным мышцам на бедре и плавно переходит на спину. Он гладит плечи Тони и, дойдя до затылка, запускает пальцы в его волосы. Стив тянет Тони, выгибая его в пояснице, оставляя в открытой, беззащитной позе. Он опускает ладонь: на загоревшей коже расцветает красное пятно. Звук хлопка повисает в тишине. 

\- Выдохни, - Тони послушно открывает рот и как будто выплёвывает из себя воздух. Стив не торопится: он смотрит, как Тони распрямляет плечи, удобнее устраиваясь на локтях, и прижимается бедрами к колену Стива. – Мы всегда можем перестать, - легкое прикосновение к копчику; развернув ладонь, Стив проводит между бедрами и обхватывает член. Несколько движений – и Тони двигается вместе с ним, шипя через зубы, когда Стив прокручивает кулак.

\- Еще, - хрипло просит Тони и поднимает ягодицы выше. – Я уверен, да, Стив, только не эти идиотские вопросы. Еще! – Стив старается не улыбаться, но выходит не очень хорошо.

Десять ударов – и они оба застывают. Тони старается выровнять дыхание и перестать тереться о Стива, надеясь деть куда-то чувство внутренней разорванности: как будто внутри не хватает чего-то жизненно необходимого. «Твою мать…» - комментирует Тони, когда Стив, просунув руку под его живот, усаживает его к себе на колени. «Твою мать, Стив», - в каком-то искреннем изумлении делится с ним Тони.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Как будто мой мозг пережил клиническую смерть, - Тони смотрит куда-то в пространство, а потом обращает внимание на Стива, изучающего его лицо. – Я чувствую себя хорошо. Признайся, твои солдаты постоянно нарушали дисциплину, надеясь, что ты их выпорешь. 

\- Нет, я порол только тех, кто особенно выделился на поле боя. Ведь это награда, а не наказание, - серьезно отвечает Стив, и Тони качает головой.

\- Я испортил Капитана Америку. Потомки мне не простят этого, - Тони лениво обнимает Стива за шею и приподнимается, когда тот подкладывает руки под его ягодицы. Стив аккуратно проводит по горящей коже: в этом есть какая-то особенная забота, какая-то сверхъестественная нежность. Он едва касается пятен от ударов и целует Тони в плечо, пока тот отрешённо перебирает его волосы.

\- Я придумал новую игру, - делится Тони, - тебе понравится. Там нужно спасать Землю от пришельцев. Вроде бы. 

\- Последние три дня, пока ты забыл о сне, еде и правилах хорошего тона, ты создавал компьютерную игру? – Стив вдавливает пальцы в места ударов и выгибает бровь, глядя, как Тони пытается сместить давление.  
\- Нет, я придумывал, как укрепить костюм Роуди. Игру я придумал в последние сорок минут, пока ты читал Стейнбека. Он абсолютно ужасен, Стив, как ты можешь по собственной воле читать это?.. - Тони поднимается и, натянув штаны, делает попытку сесть на диван. – Твою мать… - он морщится и подкладывает подушку. – Если я обыграю тебя, ты пойдешь со мной на благотворительный аукцион.  
Стив не говорит, что он и так туда пойдет. Пеппер выслала приглашение для них обоих еще на прошлой неделе. «Это очень важно, Стив, чтобы он туда пришел и пожертвовал денег малоимущим детям. Капитан Америка ведь тоже любит детей?» - Пеппер не угрожает срезать кожу с их лиц, если они пропустят аукцион; она не визуализирует страдания, которым подвергнет их бренные тела, если они решат остаться дома. Пеппер даже спрашивает, как дела у Баки, но Стив чувствует, как его прошибает холодный пот, и он соглашается пойти на аукцион. Рыжие женщины очень опасны, и с ними лучше не спорить.  
\- Хорошо. Но если я выиграю – ты уберешься в своей мастерской, - Тони фыркает в ответ. – И под «уберешься» я имею в виду, что ты не сконструируешь нового робота, чтобы привести мастерскую в порядок, а самостоятельно сделаешь это.  
\- Ладно, мам. 

Через десять минут Тони воет: «Это невозможно!» - и отбрасывает джойстик. Тони ненавидит проигрывать. Тони ненавидит проигрывать.  
\- Признайся, тебе помогает Джарвис? Ты завербовал его, Кэп, пока я старался спасти мир, и теперь вы работаете в динамическом трио: ты, Барнс и Джарвис!  
\- Это не так, сэр, - отвечает Джарвис. – Мистер Роджерс победил…  
\- Я не хочу слышать, что мистер Роджерс обыграл меня по объективным причинам, предатель, - Тони откидывает на диван, и Стив, улыбаясь, кладет ладонь на его бедро и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. – Всегда победитель, да, Кэп? - Тони приподнимается на локте, и, когда Стив прикасается к его губам, раздвигает ноги, пропуская ладонь ниже.  
\- Стараюсь соответствовать вашим высоким стандартам, мистер Старк.

Тони действительно убирает мусор. Правда, перед этим он просит Джарвиса просканировать чашки: вдруг там появилась разумная жизнь и они совершают моральное преступление? Пока они вместе моются, Стив трет его спину и, накрыв член Тони ладонью, целует шею. «Это невыносимо», - жалуется он и двигает бедрами. «Терпение», - Стив закусывает мочку его уха и подается вперед. Они стоят под водой, крепко обнявшись, и Тони откидывает голову, чтобы поцеловать Стива. 

Для них обоих эти отношения не про секс. Точнее, конечно, секс со Стивом Роджерсом – это подарки сразу на Рождество, Хануку и день рождение. Но сами отношения: эти мелкие поцелуи перед совещаниями, эти дурацкие вопросы о том, сколько Тони спал, эти бесконечные беседы о справедливости, о честности, совместные просмотры матчей, это удивительное и страшное чувство совпадения, совместимости, когда делает Стив то, чего Тони хочет на самом деле, а потом делает это еще раз, и еще раз, и ощущение счастья захлестывает до той степени, что Тони отключается и не может заставить себя думать, - это не про секс. Они вместе спят, они вместе сражаются, они вместе решают проблемы – и от осознания этого саднит в грудной клетке. Как вместить это ощущение дома внутрь себя, как законсервировать его, чтобы никогда больше не потерять? 

В спальне Стив помогает ему завязать бабочку и застегивает рубашку, пока Тони гладит тыльной стороной ладони его живот и забирается пальцами под ремень.  
\- Тони, возвращаясь к нашему разговору, - Стив сосредоточенно продевает запонки в манжеты рубашки.  
\- Да?  
\- Я… Я хочу, чтобы он был в безопасности, - Стив целует его в подбородок и пропускает ладони под пиджак, обнимая Тони. – Баки… Слишком много потерь в моей жизни.  
Стив знает, что это трусость, но он надеется, что Тони не будет задавать вопросов. Во многом потому, что ответов на них нет.  
\- Я постараюсь не облажаться, - Тони сглатывает, когда Стив опускается на колени и медленно расстегивает его ширинку.  
\- Спасибо, я ценю это.

Тони сжимает в кулак его волосы, когда Стив трется щекой о его член через белье и спускает откос боксеров. Влажное причмокивание: он приоткрывает рот, проводит языком по боковой вене до мошонки и прижимается ртом у самого основания члена.

\- Не двигайся, - тихо говорит Стив и, положив руку на бедро Тони, фиксирует позицию. Это очень приятно, это слишком приятно для того, чтобы быть правдой: Стив расслабляет рот и позволяет толкнуться внутрь, почти до стенки. Тони чувствует, как сжимаются мышцы гортани; становится узко, и Стив отводит голову назад, снова опускается через несколько секунд и убыстряет темп, когда Тони стонет и делает усилие, чтобы остаться в позиции. И да, ему хочется двигаться быстрее, ему хочется вжать Стива в свой живот, Тони хочется бездумно трахать влажный рот и просить: «Сделай так еще, пожалуйста», Тони хочется ударить Стива по щеке, но он не делает ничего из этого. Тони сжимает ладони в кулаки и ждет, пока Стив разрешит ему. 

\- Ты молодец, - говорит Стив, выпуская член, и смотрит на Тони, который скалится и заводит руки за спину, чтобы не двигаться. Внутреннее усилие, чтобы подчиниться приказу, - Стив ценит такие жесты.

И – ох, блядь, да, - Стив делает это очень правильно, Стив поворачивает голову, и головка члена упирается в щеку. Тони смотрит, смотрит на то, как Капитан-мать-его-Америка выпускает изо рта его член и проводит языком по уздечке и снова пропускает между губ, проглатывая глубже. Стив хлопает его по ягодицам, заставляя двигаться; травмированная кожа ноет, и удовольствие, смешиваясь с болью, становится только ярче. Его хватает ненадолго; он быстро вбивается в рот и шипит: «Близко, пожалуйста, Стив», пока тот мнет его ягодицы и прижимает к себе.

\- Можно, - Стив поднимает голову, и они встречаются взглядами: темные, почти черные глаза Тони, который шепчет: «Спасибо» и цепляется за предплечье, когда кончает.   
\- Тебе не обязательно… - из вежливости начинает Тони и обрывает себя на полуслове, глядя, как Стив облизывается и проглатывает. 

Твою мать, как же сильно Тони любит Стива, просто твою мать. 

Они почти не опаздывают на аукцион (если не считать час опозданием). По утверждениям Тони, они выглядят преступно роскошно и «если люди начнут бросать деньги к твоим ногам, Стив, или бросаться сами, ты должен понять и простить их». Но Стив ничего не говорит на это. И, конечно, Стив ничего не говорит, замечая, как Тони внимательно смотрит на их отражение в зеркале. Конечно, нет.

В холле немноголюдно; Стив дежурно набирает номер Баки и, положив телефон под ухо, поправляет Тони галстук.  
\- Привет, у тебя все хорошо, Бак?

\- Более-менее, - в трубке шуршание: Баки выключает телевизор и ворочается на диване. – Старк утомил тебя и ты ищешь предлог, чтобы сбежать? Скажи ему, что тебе нужно сбегать домой свериться с Конституцией. Потому что, если та статья в New Yorker была правдивой, мы запретили пытки еще в 80-ых, и он действует против закона.

\- Он ведь понимает, что я могу попросить Джарвиса позвонить в полицию и сообщить, что кто-то ворвался в твою квартиру и поедает Доритос на твоем диване? И уже через десять минут сотрудники ЩИТа посадят его задницу в одиночную камеру? – доверительно делится Тони.

\- Нет, - игнорирует его Стив и, положив ладонь на плечо, притягивает к себе. – Просто проверяем, как ты там. Баки?

\- Да? Я буду вести себя благоразумно. Я даже обещаю не давать интервью о том, что Тони Старк эгоистичный заносчивый мудак. Хорошо проведите время – это приказ.

\- Ты младше меня по званию, - улыбается Стив. – Отдыхай.

Какое-то время они стоят рядом в тишине. Мимо проходит пара девушек; ничего не значащий диалог: «Добрый вечер, мистер Старк. Большое спасибо, что пришли. Это большая честь для нас». – «Это честь для меня. Я всегда рад помочь детям». – «О, вы уже очень помогли». Девушка указывает на какого-то ребенка в глубине зала: ваши-разработки-мистер-Старк-спасли-жизнь-Майки-он-потерял-руку-в-аварии, - девушки уходят, и Стив смотрит, как смягчается лицо Тони.

\- Может быть, я и не такой плохой человек, как все говорят.

\- Я лично готов разобраться с каждым, кто так говорит, - мягко улыбается Стив. Тони фыркает в ответ – конечно, что еще он мог бы сделать и наклоняет голову набок, обнажая синяки на шее.

\- Еще пару часов назад шанс быть избитым Капитаном Америкой был привилегией, а не наказанием, - Тони поднимает телефон и меняет угол.

\- Серьезно? – Стив поднимает бровь. – Ты собираешься сделать селфи?

\- Я всегда очень серьезен, когда собираюсь сделать селфи, - Стив делает к нему шаг и, положив ладонь на шею Тони, дотрагивается до синяка.

\- Ты не плохой человек, Тони, – Стив проводит большим пальцем вдоль шеи. – Ты хороший человек, который пытается сделать все возможное, чтобы никто не узнал об этом.

\- Ох, ты разгадал меня, Стив, - Тони вытягивается под его рукой и улыбается. – Как думаешь, Пеппер очень сильно разозлится, если я выложу эту фотку в корпоративный инстаграм?

Стив касается губами его виска и смотрит в камеру.

\- Может быть, очень может быть. 

Это очень красивая фотография хотя бы потому, что они выглядят на ней счастливыми. Она не попадет в инстаграм, зато она попадет на все девайсы Тони и Стива (и Стив даже попросит Джарвиса распечатать ее). И Тони, предавая свои идеалы, поддастся сентиментальности и поставит ее на звонок. 

\- Боже, Стив, я могу разбогатеть на продаже этой фотки. Мы наконец-то сможем перестать откладывать каждый цент и хранить корочки от хлеба, которые ты отрезаешь для Барнса… Сможем купить тебе рубашки правильного размера, а не эти детские вещи, которые не налезают на твое огромное патриотическое тело.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Стив и опускает руку с шеи Тони.

\- Это хорошо, - кивает тот, - что ты признаешь, что у тебя проблемы. Я могу попросить своего психоаналитика заняться и твоими проблемами  
\- Заткнись, - смеется Стив и закрывает ладонью его рот, - просто заткнись.


	2. Five minutes into Netflix and chill

Стив не делает ни малейшего усилия, чтобы влюбиться в Баки. Любить Баки кажется очень естественным. Давно забытое чувство привязанности к кому-то, спаянности с другим человеком вспоминается буквально за несколько секунд после того, как Фьюри пожимает Стиву руку и говорит: «Мы нашли его».

Стиву кажется, что это плохо снятый фильм: в реальной жизни ни утраченные вещи, ни потерянные люди не возвращаются к тебе. Ты просто несешь в себе утрату всю оставшуюся жизнь, ни на секунду не разрешаешь себе забыть о ней и ждешь, когда она убьет тебя. Никаких вечеринок в барах, никаких путешествий на край света, никакого веселья – только скучное ожидание, пока одиночество прикончит тебя.

«Давай я подвезу тебя?» - предлагает Тони и, взяв Стива за локоть, отводит его в машину. В середине пути Стив начинает стучать пальцами по коленям и затравленно смотреть по сторонам. Стиву хочется выйти из машины и бежать, бежать, бежать как можно быстрее, чтобы избавиться от тянущей пустоты в животе. «Я уверен, он узнает тебя, Стив», - спокойно говорит Тони и сжимает его плечо. «Ты думаешь?» - Стив сглатывает. «Конечно, как тебя можно забыть?» - улыбается Тони: «Самый сексуальный мужчина на планете Земля». «Вообще-то, в том журнале я был вторым. Первым был назван Тор». «Тор даже не человек, Стив, результаты явно были подтасованы Асгардом». 

Тони оставляет Стива у входа в здание ЩИТа. И дальше – одна банальная сцена за другой - Стив аккуратно открывает дверь, подходит к больничной кровати и говорит:

\- Баки, - и он оборачивается, Баки оборачивается и смотрит на него, и семьдесят лет кажутся одним дурацким долгим днем, который Стиву пришлось провести без него. Стиву хочется закричать, потому что он чувствует такую острую нежность, что это причиняет ему физическую боль. 

\- О боже, снова ты, Стив, - улыбается Баки. – Я умер, я воскрес, я стал киллером, я снова умер, а ты все преследуешь меня. 

\- Придурок.

Они смотрят друг на друга, долго, слишком долго, и потом Баки передергивает плечами: точно так же, как он делал, когда ему было десять, пятнадцать, двадцать лет. Стив находит в себе смелость обнять его – и Баки цепляется за его спину, когда слышит: «Добро пожаловать домой».

Баки переезжает в Башню Старка, Баки выбирается вместе со Стивом за одеждой, Баки покупает мешок черных джинсов и худи, Баки упрямо игнорирует прошедшие полвека и продолжает покупать еду на улице, зная, что это может стоить ему жизни. И, несмотря на то, что физически Баки здесь, Стив знает, что он все еще на войне.

Баки снятся кошмары, и он просыпается от собственного крика. Стив слушает, как он ходит из угла в угол, потом включает, выключает и снова включает телевизор. Баки смотрит сериалы, много сериалов: Баки проглатывает «Друзей», за несколько дней приканчивает LOST, он смотрит все, что крутят с полуночи до пяти утра. Перед рассветом наступает краткий промежуток тишины, который рвется звуком удара металла о бетон: Баки ожесточенно колотит стену около минуты и затихает.

\- Если Башня рухнет, потому что твой эмоциональный друг снесет нам стену, я лично заставлю его отстроить все здание заново, - Тони наливает себе кофе, и Стив пытается понять: то ли Старк беспокоится о своих деньгах, то ли он беспокоится о Баки.

\- Не нужно строить такие хлипкие Башни, Старк, - бросает Барнс и забирает его чашку с кофе.

С каждым новым утром Баки выглядит все более усталым, но, по словам Фьюри, упорно отказывается от снотворного и психотерапии. Стив перечитывает его дело несколько раз и считает, как часто, по оценкам агентов ЩИТа, Баки был без сознания, когда ему промывали голову. В сумме получается 148, и Стив всерьез обдумывает, как бы он вел себя, если бы сон означал опасность; если бы собственное тело было врагом. Баки боится темноты, боится отпустить себя, боится очнуться по локоть в крови, и вряд ли это можно исправить ободряющим похлопыванием по плечу: «Все будет в порядке».  
Когда Баки решает не спать ночью, Стив не подходит к нему с разговором о вреде длительной депривации сна, Стив не просит Джарвиса наблюдать за показателями Баки, Стив не просит Тони придумать, как заставить Баки спать.   
Стив просто ждет.

По ночам Баки тренируется: час на беговой дорожке, два часа силовых упражнений, полтора часа бокса и, наконец, двадцать минут в душе, после которых Баки добирается в свою комнату и, забыв закрыть дверь, падает на кровать. Стив знает, что к концу ночи Баки чувствует себя не усталым, нет. Он чувствует себя вымотанным до смерти и не засыпает, а, скорее, проваливается в темноту на пару часов. Стив, как это ни нелепо, приходит накрывать его одеялом. Иногда Стив укладывается рядом и проводит час-полтора, слушая, как Баки дышит во сне, но всегда уходит до того, как тот просыпается. По опыту Стива, многие вещи, которые кажутся прочными, очень легко сломать. 

Стив оставляет для Баки сэндвичи без корочек. Не сумев перебороть бруклинскую привычку бережно относиться к еде, он откладывает корочки в отдельную секцию в хлебнице, и борется с многозначительными взглядами Тони, который скармливает эти корочки оголодавшему Клинту. Стив делает кофе с молоком и достает йогурт для Баки. А потом уходит по делам.

Пока Стив спасает мир, Баки успевает ознакомиться с «Законом и порядком», проникнуться симпатией к сериалам про колледж и узнать, что в этом веке ФРБ и ЦРУ очень и очень престижные места работы, которые принимаются на работу только очень и очень симпатичных агентов. Когда Тони спрашивает, на кого бы стал работать сам Барнс, Баки переводит на него нечитаемый взгляд – несколько секунд, пока он молчит, Стив обдумывает, как обезвредить их обоих, - и отвечает, что он, Баки, слишком хорош для паршивых национальных агентств.

\- Не думал создать отдельное агентство для таких звезд, как ты? – усмехается Тони.

\- Я уже создал, - Баки возвращается к телевизору. – Называется «ОТС»: Отъебись, Тони Старк.   
Мы заседаем в моей комнате по пятницам, и я лично приглашаю тебя присоединиться к нам.

\- Сочту за честь, Барнс.

\- Только принеси с собой алкоголь: у нас очень строгие правила приема новых членов.

И с удивлением Стив узнает от Тони, что тот действительно пришел к Баки в пятницу и действительно принес алкоголь. И они смотрели какой-то бессмысленный ситком, и Тони рассказывал Баки о том, чем занимается ЩИТ, и Баки решил присоединиться. «В очередной раз хороший виски и телевидение сделали мир чуточку лучше», - резюмирует Старк и смеется, глядя на лицо Стива.

После этого ситуация меняется к лучшему. Баки начинает разговаривать со Стивом: во многом, это бессмысленные беседы о погоде и о том, «чисто теоретически, я просто спрашиваю, Стив, что могло бы убить Бога?». Они обмениваются короткими фразами по работе. Когда Стив проводит дебрифинг для Мстителей, Баки остается в комнате, чтобы послушать, но исчезает, как только выступление заканчивается.

Они искусно избегают разговором о прошлом. Баки мало говорит про войну – Стив еще меньше говорит о том, что было после нее. Так как других тем для беседы нет, а спрашивать, как Баки провел эти годы в плену у ГИДРы, не очень этично, когда они остаются вместе, они молчат. Баки разглядывает свои металлические пальцы, Стив находит особенную эстетическую прелесть в полотке, на который смотрит минутами. 

\- Ты помнишь магазин, где мы покупали одежду в сороковых? – это ничем не примечательный вторник, когда Баки просыпается раньше полудня и приходит на кухню позавтракать (или пообедать?) вместе со Стивом. Ничто не предвещает этого разговора.

\- Да, - медленно кивает тот и наливает Баки кофе.

\- Если верить Гуглу, там сейчас открылся музыкальный магазин. Может, хочешь составить мне компанию?.. Не уверен, что это будет очень весело, но познавательно с точки зрения… Ну знаешь. Семьдесят лет – что теперь слушает молодежь? – Баки выжидающе смотрит на Стива и отпивает кофе. – К тому же, у нас будет уникальная возможность ворчать: «Ох уж эти подростки! А вот в наше время…». 

\- Я думал, ты никогда не предложишь, - делится Стив и облокачивается о барную стойку.

\- Честно говоря, я тоже так думал. Предлагать Капитану Америке глумиться над детьми – это слишком жестко. Как бы меня не отдали обратно в плен коммунистам, - улыбается Баки и, после секундного обдумывания, дотрагивается до локтя Стива. 

Они решают добраться до Бруклина на общественном транспорте. Стив, пользовавшийся до этого исключительно услугами Хэппи, с удивлением узнает, что в Нью-Йорке этот общественный транспорт все еще есть. Это новое и очень приятное ощущение: ехать куда-то с Баки, обсуждать посторонние вещи, перекрикивать шум поезда, смеяться, когда Баки валится в сторону и морщится от давки.

Баки уговаривает его купить мороженое. Он скармливает вафельный стаканчик голубям и просит Стива рассказать о его жизни за последние годы.

Стив перебирает в голове разные темы и останавливается на своей квартире. Стив рассказывает про то, как странно было зайти туда после стольких лет и понять, что ты так и не дочитал комикс в the Observer. Про то, что соседка вспомнила его маму и десять минут рассказывала, какой Стив был болезненный в детстве. Про то, что от всей одежды пахнет одеколоном за двадцать центов, и Стив не знает, что с ней делать: то ли выкинуть, то ли выстирать, но, судя по всему, запах уже ничем не убрать.

Баки смеется, качает головой, изредка вставляет: «Да ладно», - и Стив расслабляется и отпускает себя. Он рассказывает Баки про свою встречу с Пегги, про то, каким потерянным и оторванным от мира он чувствовал себя первое время, про то, как ему не хватало ребят (и вроде Стив имеет в виду всех их армейских товарищей, но, очевидно, что больше всего ему не хватало Баки). 

Где-то к концу этого разговора Баки останавливается посреди толпы, и Стив по инерции делает пару шагов вперед, а потом оборачивается к нему и слышит вымученное: «Мне жаль, что меня не было рядом, Стив». И. когда Стив пытается протестовать, Баки только машет рукой и указывает на угловой магазин: они пришли.

Они здороваются с продавцом, и Баки в полголоса говорит, что он не ожидал таких накачанных продавцов винила, может, им не стоит испытывать судьбу. Они расходятся в разные стороны: Стив изучает секцию легкого джаза, Баки сначала теряется в рядах со шведской электронной музыкой, а потом пропадает в отделе винила.

Когда Стив находит его, Баки перебирает виниловые пластинки и, достав какой-то особенно замусоленный конверт, как бы между делом роняет:

\- Просто я не хочу мешать тебе сейчас. У тебя другая жизнь. Ну, ты знаешь, со ЩИТом и... Со Старком.

\- Как ты можешь мне помешать? – искренне удивляется Стив. – Бак? 

Баки не смотрит на него и рассматривает цветные вкладыши пластинки.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, - Стив неловко касается локтя Баки и тянет его за куртку. И вроде бы им давно не шестнадцать, откуда бы взяться этой тяге к романтическим сценам? Но изменить уже ничего нельзя: они стоят посредине музыкального магазина, играет медленная песня, и Стив говорит:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.

Баки переводит взгляд и сжимает пальцы на конверте.

\- Ладно.

И постепенно все возвращается к норме.

В магазине Баки оставляет целое состояние. Он покупает дискографию Роя Орбисона и Ариетты Франклин. Он покупает диски Мадонны и Depeche Mode. Баки слушает ганста рэп и британский рок на полную громкость, и Тони клянется расчленить его, если он не сделает тише. Они находят общий язык с Наташей, которая показывает ему какую-то запредельно странную музыку из Восточной Европы, и следующую неделю Мстители по коммутаторам слушают польскую попсу.

\- Ты знаешь, что он слушает Нирвану? – Тони закидывает ногу поперек живота Стива и прижимается членом к его бедру. – Ему что, четырнадцать?..

\- Что такое «Нирвана»? – Стив целует шею Тони и проводит языком по его челюсти.

\- Боже, Стив, а что, если он узнает о существовании death metal?.. – Тони медленно ведет бедрами, оставляя влажный след на боку Стива. – Нам же придется жить в одном доме с агрессивным подростком, который перестанет мыть волосы и начнет кричать, что мы не можем его контролировать.

\- Технически, мы и сейчас не можем его контролировать, - Стив спускается к груди Тони и медленно обводит языком сосок.

\- Это большое упущение с нашей стороны. Может быть, нам стоит вживить в него чип хорошего вкуса, чтобы он наконец выбросил свои уродские худи? – Тони откидывается на спину и приподнимает бедра, когда Стив дотрагивается языком до его пупка.

Старк не вживляет в Баки чип, и это требует от Стива невиданной дипломатии и увещевания. Зато он покупает маленький серебристый плеер и огромные наушники, в которые Барнс влюбляется с первой секунды. Через пару дней Стив находит похожий плеер на столе в своей комнате, а рядом с ним бумажку: «Тебе нужно перестать слушать только Гленна Миллера». 

Баки собирает для Стива несколько плейлистов: один – для пробежек, другой – для победы над вселенским злом, еще один Стив находит под названием «Фондю», и этот плейлист удостаивается особенного одобрения Тони.

Они делают несколько вылазок в квартиру Стива, покупают туда новые чашки и жертвуют Армии Спасения старые вещи и покрывала. В квартире мало что работает: какое-то время они приходят послушать бейсбольные матчи по радиоприемнику, поесть тайской еды и насладиться тишиной. Баки больше улыбается, больше разговаривает со Стивом про музыку («Ты ничего не понимаешь из того, что я говорю?» - «Я понял, что за трипхопом будущее»). Они начинают обсуждать миссии и Мстителей: Баки нравятся Наташа и Клинт, он не имеет ничего против Старка («Кроме того, что у него эго размером с галактику»), ему не особенно нравятся остальные, но постепенно, после рассказов Стива, Баки принимает и других членов команды.

\- Как ты пережил кризис идентичности? – спрашивает Баки, крадя палочками у Стива лапшу.

\- О чем ты? 

Они валяются на диване: Баки облокачивается о подлокотник и упирается стопой в колено Стива, заставляя того пододвинуться.

\- Когда мой лучший друг, о котором я знаю все и чей жизненный путь я прошел вместе с ним, понял, что его привлекают мужчины?

Баки кладет ноги на Стива и выжидающе поднимает бровь. 

\- Эм, наверное, в 44? – отвечает Стив, продолжая доедать лапшу.

Баки давится.

\- В 1944? Ох, твою мать, - восхищенно тянет Баки. - То есть, все это время девушки зря бросали своих женихов ради тебя?

\- Иногда мне кажется, что вы с Тони разделенные в детстве близнецы, у которых был один набор реплик на двоих.

\- И кто же был твоей военной любовью?

\- Ты же знаешь, что это была Пегги, Бак? – Стив ставит пустую коробочку на стол и опускает руки на ноги Баки, сжимая ладонь чуть выше колена.

\- Но… - несколько секунд Стив с удовольствием наблюдает, как Баки Барнс и его приоткрытый рот пытаются найти слова для продолжения беседы. – Вы очень сложный человек, мистер Роджерс. Хорошо, - Баки выдыхает, обдумывая что-то. – А кто был первым мужчиной, в которого ты влюбился?

\- Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, - Стив хлопает его по ноге и поднимается. – Давай я выброшу, если ты доел.

Стив был бы рад ответить: «Моей первой влюбленностью был Баки Барнс», - но даже Капитану Америке не хватает смелости произнести это вслух. Может, Баки чувствует это, может, он сам не хочет слышать прямого ответа: что ему делать с этим прямым ответом? Они больше не возвращаются к этой теме и предпочитают разговаривать о других вещах.

Пару недель Стив следит за состоянием Баки через музыку, которую тот слушает. Стив просит Тони настроить общий доступ к музыкальной библиотеке и обнаруживает, что с равным успехом Баки слушает и классическую музыку, и отбросы музыкальной индустрии за последние двадцать лет. 

Баки избирательно проглатывает историю музыки и останавливает на современных аранжировках песен из сороковых. Это нравится Стиву больше, чем неразборчивый норвежский хард-рок, поэтому иногда на совещаниях он забирает у Баки наушник и делает вид, что не замечает косых взглядов Фьюри.

Они тренируются вместе, когда у Баки есть настроение показывать возможности своей металлической руки; они тренируются раздельно, когда у Баки появляется желание крошить боксерскую грушу и проламывать стены зала. Брюс проводит с ним несколько занятий по медитации, и вроде как это помогает Баки. Стив не уверен, что именно медитация, а не пугающе спокойный Брюс Баннер, который при желании может переломать любого напополам, подталкивает Баки к менее агрессивным тренировкам. Но факт остается фактом: Баки решает работать над своей пластикой, а не над силой удара, и просит Наташу о мастер-классе.

Как лидер Мстителей, Стив радуется, что команда слаженно работает вместе. Как Капитан Америка, Стив радуется, что его армейский товарищ приходит в себя. Как Стив Роджерс, Стив… не радуется, нет. Испытывает сотни эмоций одновременно, глядя на Баки, но не может озвучить ни одну из них.

Стив замирает в дверях зала и наблюдает, как Баки плавно двигается под оркестровый джаз, уклоняясь от фантомных ударов. Полный контроль над каждым движением: Баки отклоняется назад и элегантно обводит ногой полукруг, делая подсечку, а потом замирает и резко ударяет противника в живот.

Отросшие волосы падают ему на лицо, и, когда Баки быстро заправляет прядь за ухо, Стив не знает, что делать от желания обнять его, спрятать внутрь себя, поглотить полностью. Стив любит Баки за мелочи, за незаметные привычки, за самые обычные жесты. И от этого хочется выть, потому что эта любовь не укладывается ни в какие слова, ни в какие признания: Стив носит ее внутри себя и не может ею поделиться.

Баки замечает его в зеркале, останавливается – секунда, вторая – и улыбается. Широкой, искренней улыбкой. И Стив не может не улыбнуться в ответ, потому что – какого черта – как можно не улыбнуться Баки.

\- Привет, - он переключает трек и замирает в паре шагов от Стива. - Хочешь потанцевать? – Баки приподнимает бровь и протягивает руку.

\- Я не уверен, что смогу танцевать под ту музыку, которая нравится тебе.

\- Конечно, сможешь, - и Баки шутливо обхватывает его за талию, притягивая к себе. 

Неловкость: Стив обдумывает, правильно ли он все понимает, Баки выжидающе смотрит на него и краснеет (боже, неужели он действительно краснеет?). И пару минут они просто обнимают друг друга, пока Стив не кивает и, положив свободную руку на плечо Баки, сплетает их пальцы.

Они быстро подстраиваются друг под друга: два шага вперед, три назад, Баки крепче прижимает его и дотрагивается носом до щеки Стива.

\- Я убивал людей, - с улыбкой сообщает ему Баки. – Я убивал абсолютно ни в чем не виноватых людей, и теперь по ночам я вижу их лица.

\- Я тоже убивал людей, Бак.

\- Может быть, ты просто не хочешь понять, Стив. Тогда мы убивали, потому что у нас была цель. Выиграть. Победить зло. Жить в свободном мире. А я убивал без цели. Потому что так приказали. Если бы мне сказали, что мне нужно убить тебя, я бы убил тебя, - лицо Баки искажается. Они делают поворот, и Баки обхватывает его рукой поперек живота.

\- Я чудовище, - он выдыхает Стиву на ухо и раскручивает объятье. – И, возможно, ты не видишь этого сейчас. Но, поверь мне, как только мы станем ближе, тебе захочется забыть, что мы вообще когда-то были знакомы. 

\- Нет.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и Стив делает это выражение лица – о, Баки ненавидит его за это – Стив мягко улыбается и касается щеки Баки.

\- Нет, - наверное, в этот момент Стиву стоит сказать: «Я люблю тебя», но он говорит: - Бак, я больше не могу терять тебя.

Баки хочется ударить его, повалить на пол и бить, бить и орать: «Ненавидь меня хотя бы немного!», потому что, по мнению самого Баки, Стив должен ненавидеть его, презирать его и мечтать о том, чтобы Баки никогда не нашли. Баки не заслуживает прощения, Баки не заслуживает хэппи-энда. Баки не заслуживает Стива.

\- Это что, Элвис Пресли? – с подозрением спрашивает Стив и легко толкает Баки в плечо. – Мы танцуем под Элвиса Пресли?

\- В следующий раз ты сможешь выбрать свою любимую песню, - Баки опускает Стива на локте и едва слышно произносит: - Если ты хочешь, чтобы был следующий раз.

Стив со смехом откидывается и, обняв его одной рукой за шею, притягивает к себе.

Они целуются, пока оркестр играет финальный проигрыш. 

Стив чувствует убийственное облегчение от этого поцелуя. Как будто он смог вернуть часть своей жизни. Как будто он победил время и теперь ничто не сможет снова забрать Баки.

Сложные вещи начинаются очень просто

**  
Они естественно переходят из стадии «Старые друзья» в стадию «Старые возлюбленные». 

По выходным они ходят в кино. Баки выбирает Феллини, Баки выбирает фильмы с Джеймсом Дином («Стив, он же горяч как ад, конечно, мы пойдем туда»), они смотрят фильмы с королевой Мэрилин и без нее.

Они покупают ведро попкорна и садятся на последнем ряду.  
Есть дни, когда они просто смотрят фильмы. Есть дни, когда Баки кладет ладонь на колено Стива, аккуратно гладит его бедро и тянется за поцелуем. И они целуются в темноте, пока Джеймс Дин на экране в тысячный раз завоевывает сердце красавицы.

Иногда Тони просит Хэппи сделать лишний круг и подбирает их. Вроде как потому, что «вечером молодым таким симпатичным людям небезопасно ходить одним». Что опасного может произойти в Бруклине с Капитаном Америкой и Зимним Солдатом, Тони не уточняет, но очень выразительно смотрит на Стива, когда тот пытается протестовать. 

Тони спрашивает, что они смотрели, - Баки рассказывает ему, и он смеется: «Хипстеры». Они лениво обсуждают сюжет, иногда Баки интересуется работой Тони. Тони утверждает, что на работе не происходит ничего, кроме пыток совещаниями и общения с самодовольными мудаками. «Неужели Пеппер действительно заставляет тебя общаться с самим собой?» - с удивлением спрашивает Баки. «О, конечно нет, Бак», - отвечает Тони. «Мы уже давно создали армию твоих клонов в Старк Индастриз, и они атакуют меня своими плоскими ремарками круглые сутки».

Стив улыбается, глядя на них, и надеется, что происходящее реально. 

Когда они остаются наедине с Тони, тот не задает вопросов и никак не комментирует происходящее. И сначала Стив благодарен за это, но вскоре облегчение сменяется страхом, что он недоговаривает, что он обманывает Тони. Стив гладит его спину и обнимает Тони крепче, когда они ночуют вместе, но неприятное ощущение не исчезает.

Стив знает, что он ведет себя эгоистично. Стив знает, что нельзя иметь все и сразу. И он оттягивает разговор дальше и дальше потому, что у него нет никаких критериев, ни одной зацепки для того, чтобы привести свои чувства в иерархию. Стив не хочет и не может выбирать между ними. 

\- Тони, - они стоят перед зеркалом: десять минут до выхода на работу. Тони наносит лосьон после бритья и, обернувшись, касается влажной ладонью щеки Стива. – Нам нужно поговорить.

\- Давай поговорим, когда этот разговор будет инициирован не твоим болезненным чувством долга, а желанием обсудить со мной это?.. – Тони запускает пальцы в его отросшие волосы и опускает к себе, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу. – Все в порядке. Пока никто не пострадал.

\- Я не хочу сделать никому больно.

\- Мне не так просто сделать больно, Кэп.

Стив тянет его к себе за галстук и целует, потому что не может не поцеловать. Тони смеется: «Повеселитесь, вам многое нужно наверстать». И Стив чувствует всепоглощающую любовь и признательность.

Стив и Баки исчезают из Башни в те редкие моменты, когда преступный мир решает взять передышку, а Тони Старк решает заработать все деньги мира и слетать на деловые встречи. В первый раз, предложив залечь на дно в Бруклине на пару дней, Баки спокойно роняет: «Только напиши Старку», – и уходит за сумкой.

Ему очень повезло с ними обоими, думает Стив, и пишет: «Мы будем у меня дома. Пиши мне».  
«Будете ночевать в спальных мешках и рассказывать друг другу истории про мальчиков?», - отвечает Старк через пару секунд.  
«Я запишу для тебя основные тезисы и устрою брифинг в понедельник».  
«Ты знаешь, как убить веселье, Кэп».

С Баки они говорят обо всем.  
Они обсуждают ЩИТ и просмотренные фильмы, они разговаривают о работе и бытовых мелочах, Стив шутит про Мстителей, Стив рассказывает Баки про Тони. Откровенно говоря, они посвящают целый вечер беседе о Тони: Стив борется со смущением, но делает над собой усилие и все-таки выкладывает историю их дружбы. «Если есть такие друзья – никаких врагов не нужно», - хмыкает Баки и дотрагивается до плеча Стива.

Баки легко удивлять, и Стиву никогда не надоедает видеть, как он широко открывает глаза и улыбается: «Спасибо». Баки благодарит его за вид на ночной Бруклинский мост, за DVD со спецвыпуском его любимого сериала. За новую футболку, за совместный ужин. Баки благодарит его за поцелуи, за признания: «Я ждал тебя». Баки долго смотрит на Стива каждый раз, когда тот что-то делает для него, и наклоняет голову набок, как бы спрашивая: «Действительно? Ты правда думаешь, что я достоин этого?». Стив обнимает его, и они просто стоят рядом.

Эти моменты близости кажутся бесценными.

Рядом с Баки Стив чувствует себя на двадцать килограмм легче, на десять сантиметров ниже, на несколько дюймов брони беззащитнее: что бы Стив ни говорил, что бы он ни делал, Баки улыбается для него так же, как и семьдесят лет назад. Стив не чувствует себя Капитаном Америкой – он чувствует себя Стивом Роджерсом, обычным парнем из рабочего класса в Бруклине.

Около месяца Баки умоляет Стива подключить в квартире Netflix (это все тлетворное влияние Башни – Стив уверен), и, конечно, Стив уступает ему. Потому что, черт, как можно отказать Баки хоть в чем-нибудь. Стив интересуется у Тони, что для этого нужно, и тот несколько раз переспрашивает, что именно хочет сделать Стив, а потом приезжает в свободное время вместе с новым плоским телевизором и помогает его настроить. 

Стив уверен, что это самое дорогое подключение Netflix в истории существования кабельного телевидения. Он целует Тони на прощание: «Спасибо». «Все для тебя, золото», - отвечает Тони и ерошит его волосы.

Стив и Баки ходят вместе в одну и ту же забегаловку за тайской едой: неоновая вывеска в подворотне и повар, с которым приходится изъясняться жестами. Пока им готовят еду, Баки пихает Стива локтем в бок, и тот, смеясь, перехватывает его руку и притягивает к себе. Они целуются в темноте: ярко-розовый отблеск света на их лицах, - и, когда Баки отрывается, они улыбаются друг другу и сплетают пальцы.

Они едят на улице, иногда занимаются сексом в общественном туалете неподалеку, если Баки удается найти компромисс с принципами Капитана Америки («Я совершаю преступление против нравственности с американским флагом», - хмыкает Баки и со стоном выгибается под Стивом), а потом возвращаются в квартиру, где лениво целуются и смотрят хорроры.

«Все в порядке?» - смска от Тони. На часах - 21:30; они только что посмотрели вечерние новости. Баки, забросив ноги на Стива, устраивается удобнее на подушке и включает какой-то фильм. «Ты не умираешь со скуки?»  
«Нет, Тони, ты же пишешь мне. Как работа?».

\- Привет Старку, - говорит Баки и толкает носком колено Стива.

«Медленно, но верно я приближаюсь к мировому господству».

«Наконец-то. Я устал ждать, когда ты его достигнешь и сможешь больше отдыхать. Ты не забываешь спать, Тони?» - набирает Стив и через секунду добавляет: «Тебе привет от Баки».

«Вы вернетесь завтра?» 

«Да», - Баки укладывается на бок и лениво улыбается, когда Стив опускает руку на его бедро. «Хорошего вечера?»

«Хорошего вечера, Кэп», - минутное молчание. «Я буду ждать тебя».

Стив откладывает телефон и некоторое время смотрит на экран телевизора, не понимая происходящего. И, только когда давящее чувство вины немного отпускает, переводит взгляд на Баки и, пытаясь извиниться, слабо улыбается. Баки молча протягивает к нему руку и гладит его ладонь, пока Стив не откидывается на диван и не закрывает глаза. 

\- Стив, послушай, я хочу задать тебе вопрос, который тебе точно не понравится, - Баки говорит в сторону, по-прежнему смотря фильм.

\- Вот как.

\- Так как принцип «Не спрашивай – не говори» больше не в ходу, я…

\- Это сложно объяснить, Бак, - Стив выдыхает и крепче сжимает его руку.

\- Окей, ты можешь не объяснять, просто помни, что мы все взрослые люди, ты не принуждаешь нас ни к чему. Все добровольно. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

Стив наклоняется к Баки и целует его в плечо. Стив хочет сказать: «Конечно, я виноват», - но вместо этого закрывает глаза, когда Баки поворачивается и приобнимает его. 

В фильме кто-то попадает в плен. Или, наоборот, освобождается из него, - Стив вслушивается в обрывистый диалог и гладит бедро Баки, поднимаясь рукой от колена к талии. Медленный выдох – Баки пододвигается и пропускает ладонь Стива под майку. Пальцы обводят пупок, легко пробегают до грудной клетки и дотрагиваются до ямки между ключиц. Стив аккуратно прикасается к шраму: теплая кожа, а сразу за ней – металлическая поверхность, а потом помогает Баки снять майку.

\- Я не хочу лгать ни тебе, ни Тони, - Стив поднимается на локте и смотрит на Баки. 

\- Тогда не лги, - легко кивает тот и тянется за поцелуем. – Хотя, я не уверен, что ты вообще это умеешь.

Баки гладит шею Стива, его плечи, Баки тихо говорит: «Все в порядке» - и снова целует Стива, пока тот не выпрямляется и не улыбается: «Ты же хотел посмотреть фильм». 

\- Ты куда интереснее, - Баки приподнимает бровь, но послушно переворачивается к телевизору и выгибается, когда Стив начинает гладить его поясницу.

Стив хотел бы объяснить Баки, что он чувствует. Он хотел бы подобрать правильные слова, чтобы рассказать, каково это каждую секунду чувствовать себя поделенным надвое. Каково это мечтать иметь две пары рук, чтобы обнимать двух людей одновременно, какого это хотеть иметь два сердца, чтобы их можно было отдать двум разным людям.  
Но таких слов нет. И поэтому Стив молчит.

Стив аккуратно спускает штаны Баки и, положив ладонь на ягодицы поверх белья, проводит большим пальцем по шву. Некоторое время они замирают в этой позе, а потом Баки приподнимает ягодицы и медленно трется о ладонь Стива: продолжай. 

Стив опускает руку ниже и разводит его бедра, пропуская ладонь ближе к паху. И Баки, прикусив губу, запрокидывает голову, когда Стив накрывает его член и приятно надавливает ладонью на основание. 

\- В конце концов, я могу узнать в интернете, чем все закончилось, - сипло говорит Баки и, широко открыв глаза, смотрит, как Стив стягивает с него боксеры.

Они оба учатся близости: Стив целует его и застывает над Баки, пока тот сглатывает и зажмуривается. Баки стыдно – Стив понял это не сразу, потому что предположение казалось слишком нереальным. Баки стыдно за свое тело. 

Когда Стив снимает с него одежду, Баки забывает шутить. Баки, в целом, забывает, как разговаривать, и закрывается в себе, пока Стив целует его лицо и шепчет: «Баки…». Первые несколько раз Баки не реагировал на прикосновения и, только когда Стив с беспокойством спросил, не нужно ли им остановиться, смог выдавить: «Нет, конечно, нет», - и вцепиться в ладонь Стива.

Поэтому Стив говорит ему: «Баки, ты нужен мне любым». Стив говорит ему: «Посмотри на меня». Стив целует его шрамы – все его шрамы – и повторяет: «Ты нужен мне». Стив надеется, что, если он будет повторять это достаточно часто, Баки поверит ему.

Стив медленно проводит вдоль члена и легко обхватывает около головки, наблюдая за реакцией Баки. Это красиво: то, как Баки откровенно наслаждается прикосновениями, как он отзывчиво тянется за рукой Стива, как он закрывает глаза и просит: «Еще».

\- Как обычно, я полностью раздет, - Баки плавно двигается бедрами и, сжав руки в замок под головой, запрокидывает голову. – А на тебе – весь гардероб.

Стив фыркает. 

\- Чего бы тебе хотелось? – он проводит свободной рукой по щеке Баки и касается пальцами мочки уха.

Баки открывает глаза: темная, почти черная радужка, подрагивающие ресницы – Стив старается не думать о том, каким открытым, каким уязвимым выглядит Баки для него, чтобы не испортить момент, чтобы не испугать Баки.

Баки краснеет (о, он умеет краснеть), а потом поднимается с дивана и становится перед Стивом. Несколько секунд ничем не замутненного любования: Стив рассматривает его грудную клетку, накачанные мышцы, спускается взглядом к паху и… – и Баки садится к нему на колени и нависает над его лицом.

\- Я хочу этого, - он прижимается пахом к животу Стива и делает толчок вперед, оставляя на майке влажный след. 

Они смотрят друг на друга: Баки заправляет волосы и упирается металлической рукой в спинку дивана, когда Стив расстегивает свои джинсы и стягивает белье.

Баки нравится чувствовать пульсацию, нравится, когда их ощущения смешиваются, когда они двигаются в одном ритме – Баки нравится, когда чувств становится слишком много, и тогда можно не думать, тогда можно отключиться и помнить только одно слово: «Стив». Баки нравится, когда в голове настолько пусто, что он не может делать ничего, кроме как стонать и просить о большем.

Баки кладет два пальца в рот Стива, и тот проводит языком вдоль фаланг и выпускает пальцы через сомкнутые губы. Он внимательно смотрит, как Баки приподнимается и шире разводит бедра, чтобы дотронуться до ануса и аккуратно ввести один палец.

Баки не отрывает взгляда от Стива и довольно выдыхает, когда тот кладет ладонь на талию и чуть надавливает, опуская его глубже. Баки знает, что Стиву нравится смотреть, поэтому они никогда не выключают свет, поэтому Баки никогда не отворачивается, поэтому они жадно изучают друг друга, стараясь запомнить самые мелкие детали.

\- Осторожнее, - в этом слышна только нежность и забота. Стив облизывает свободную ладонь и проводит вдоль члена Баки, легко дотрагиваясь до уздечки.

Часы, потраченные на то, чтобы объяснить Стиву, что Баки не больно, что Баки нравится, когда удовольствие становится глубже от боли, выматывающие беседы о том, что Стив не может поранить его и что это приятно, это очень приятно. 

Стив хватает его за волосы и тянет, запрокидывая голову. Череда влажных поцелуев от подбородка до ключиц: Баки стонет и пропускает второй палец, двигаясь в такт ладони на своем члене.

\- Не молчи, - Стив опускается к его грудной клетке и, обведя языком сосок, сжимает между зубами. Баки стонет в ответ и прижимает к себе его голову. Несколько толчков – Баки достает пальцы и обхватывает шею Стива двумя руками, пока тот покрывает поцелуями его грудь.

\- Стив?.. – Баки приподнимается на коленях и хрипло дышит Стиву на ухо, когда он разводит ягодицы и медленно, очень медленно входит в него. Баки зажмуривается, открывает рот – и это выглядит прекрасно. Стив забывает думать и смотрит на его лицо: Баки мягко двигается и прикусывает нижнюю губу, глубже опускаясь на член. 

\- Смотри на меня, - тихо говорит Стив и со свистом втягивает воздух, чувствуя, как Баки выгибается в ответ на его слова и сжимает мышцы. Баки убыстряет темп: едва слышные влажные шлепки перемешиваются с неглубокими стонами; Стив сильнее тянет за волосы и крепче обхватывает член, как только Баки начинает вбиваться в его ладонь. 

Баки старается держать глаза открытыми, но это тяжело, особенно когда Стив отпускает его волосы и говорит: «Это очень сексуально». Баки кусает его за мочку уха и вылизывает его шею, когда Стив ударяет его по ягодицам и сжимает бок. Останутся синяки, но Стиву плевать, им обоим плевать, потому что Баки просит: «Еще», - потому что Баки сдавливает бедра, потому что внутри него узко и горячо. Стив наслаждается этими минутами, когда Баки расфокусировано смотрит куда-то позади него и бессознательно шепчет: «Да, пожалуйста», - пока слова не теряют смысл и не превращаются в месиво из неразборчивых звуков.

\- Да, - выдыхает Баки и сжимает ладонь на плече Стива, - да-да-да-да.

И они не целуются: они дышат рот в рот; Баки проводит зубами по губам Стива и крепко обнимает его, когда тот с хлопком опускает его на свои бедра и громко стонет, когда Баки смыкает руки на его горле и вылизывает открытый рот.

Секунды полной растворенности друг в друге – Баки запоминает и хранит каждую из них. Стив кончает с громким стоном и буквально вдавливает Баки в себя. Несколько минут он пытается отдышаться, и Баки отвлеченно перебирает его волосы, не особенно торопясь слезть с его колен.

\- Давай… - Стив протягивает руку к его члену.

\- Нет, пока нет, - Баки упирается лбом в его подбородок и, улыбаясь, целует в угол рта. – Может быть, позже.  
Баки слезает с него: пара секунд неприятной пустоты – и замирает, когда Стив, поднявшись с дивана, обнимает его за талию и нагибается, чтобы взять на руки.

\- Поставь меня на место, - спокойно говорит Баки. – Или я начну убивать мирных жителей Нью-Йорка.

\- Ни за что, - смеется Стив и ставит на пол, только когда они добираются до ванны. – Тебя нужно вымыть.

Стив включает воду и смотрит в зеркале, как Баки завязывает волосы в пучок, проводит рукой по бедру, собирая пальцами растекшуюся сперму, и вылизывает пальцы. На волосах Баки – тонкая красная резинка: обычно такими перевязывают бумаги. Стив еще не успевает оформить вопрос, как Баки подтверждает невысказанную мысль:

\- У него их много. Не думаю, что Старк обеднеет из-за одной резинки.

Баки залезает в воду и довольно улыбается, когда Стив садится рядом на плитку и опускает руку в воду.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Серьезно, Стив? – Баки сгибает ноги в коленях и расслабляет мышцы. – Угадай, как я себя чувствую.

\- Ты же помнишь, что ты всегда можешь поделиться со мной, если что-то не так? - Стив сжимает кулак вокруг его головки и делает несколько движений, пока Баки не занимает удобную позу и не подается бедрами навстречу.

Стив плавно водит рукой, и Баки отдается неспешным движениям. Это ленивый, почти сонный оргазм: Баки беззвучно ахает, тянется за поцелуем и улыбается, когда Стив предлагает пойти в кровать.

\- Как у тебя хватает сил?.. – отвлеченно спрашивает Баки и обхватывает Стива за шею.

\- На что? – Стив усаживает его на край ванны и тянется за полотенцем.

\- На нас двоих. Со Старком.

\- Спасибо сыворотке, которая сделала из меня супер-солдата. 

\- Аминь, - смеется Баки.

Стив вытирает его и крепко обнимает, когда они добираются до кровати и накрываются одеялом.

«Спокойной ночи, Тони. Пожалуйста, ложись спать», - пишет Стив.

«Спокойной ночи, Кэп».


	3. happily ever after

Наверное, если бы перед Стивом поставили задачу оценить взаимоотношения между Тони и Баки, он бы рискнул сказать, что они приятели. Не друзья, нет: Тони и Баки были бы первыми, кто возмутился, услышав это, - но приятели.

Они сближаются друг с другом… медленно. Особенно дотошный наблюдатель сказал бы, что они не сближаются вообще, и какие-либо теплые отношения между Железным Человеком и Зимним Солдатом – это оптическая иллюзия. Но Стив склонен давать людям шанс проявить себя с лучшей стороны. Поэтому он не вмешивается.

Он не вмешивается ни когда Баки зовет Тони на спарринг и разбивает ему нос, ни когда Тони публично осаживает Баки и между ними завязывается часовая перепалка, из которой Старк выходит победителем. Стив помогает залечить разбитый нос и раненую самооценку, просит их обоих быть осторожнее и слушает вариации «Да, Кэп» на два голоса. Вечером они покупают пиво для всех, хмуро рассматривают один другого из разных концов комнаты, пока Наташа не наклоняется к Стиву и не тянет сочувственно: «Как, наверное, тебе неловко за их поведение». Они краснеют: «Капитану Америке не знакомо чувство неловкости…» - «Зато он прекрасно знает, что такое чувство удушающего стыда, да, Барнс?». Баки перепирается с Тони какое-то время, но все заканчивается обменом нелепыми историями со Стивом в главной роли.

После этого они начинают куда-то уходить минут на тридцать во время ланча. Пару недель Стив перебирает в уме худшие варианты происходящего (Баки шантажирует Тони, Тони запрограммировал Баки, они оба находятся под влиянием ГИДРы), после чего спрашивает у Джарвиса, стоит ли ему волноваться. «Только в случае, если вы считаете чрезмерное употребление хот-догов причиной для волнения, сэр», - вежливо отзывает Джарвис.

В конечном итоге, их объединяет неуемная жажда иронизировать над Стивом и любовь к нездоровой еде. Окей, с этим можно смириться, это не самое худшее, - говорит себе Стив и усиленно старается поверить с это.

Шанс увидеть их взаимодействие выпадает не часто, но, когда это случается, Стив очень, очень жалеет о том, что вообще знает, кто эти люди. В один из дней Баки, странно фыркая (он хихикает? – прислушивается Стив), проводит несколько часов за ноутбуком, а потом выжидающе затихает на диване. Стив успевает закончить несколько отчетов и обсудить с Тором последние политические новости Асгарда, пока в гостиную не приходит Тони с упакованной коробкой.

\- Мне пришла посылка. От тебя, - говорит Тони и ставит коробку на стол перед Баки. – Ее можно открыть? Или там бомба? Все эти месяцы ты внедрялся в нашу команду, чтобы убить меня?

\- Открывай, тебе понравится.

Стив внимательно смотрит, как Баки поднимается и трет ладони, пока Тони разрывает скотч.

\- О, - загадочно произносит Тони. – О, это отличная посылка, Барнс. Я даже разрешу тебе не платить аренду за твое проживание в Башне в следующем месяце.

\- Я думал, это бесплатно.

\- Только взгляните на этого коммуниста, - качает головой Старк и усаживается на пол.

И Стив смотрит – точнее, сначала Стив оценивает, насколько вероятно очередное столкновение миров и параллельных вселенных, и только после этого внимательно смотрит –   
как Тони Старк и Баки Барнс раскладывают на полу пластмассовые фигурки Капитана Америки и с хохотом составляют из них армию. Он заходит проведать их ближе к полуночи и слышит рассказ о битве на Манхэттене без подробностей о том, кто и как закрыл портал. Тони рассказывает не только про Манхэттен – десятки историй о жизни после Второй мировой, о смене курса Старк Индастриз, о Пеппер. Они разбредаются к рассвету.

Тони забирает одну фигурку к себе в гараж, но Стив тактично ничего не говорит про это.

В качестве ответного подарка Тони открывает для Баки мир экшен фильмов. После этого они пропадают в мастерской на два дня, пока Тони посвящает Баки в таинство «Крепкого орешка», «Перевозчика» и всех частей «Крестного отца».  
\- Вы помните, что вокруг вас существует реальный мир? – говорит Стив, занося им еду. – На следующей неделе у нас общий сбор, вы уже подготовили отчеты?  
\- Ты приходишь ко мне и просишь меня о помощи, - отвечает Тони.  
\- Но делаешь это без уважения. Ты даже не называешь меня: «Мистер Барнс», - продолжает Баки.   
\- Я думал, тебя зовут Щенячьи Глаза, - с удивлением отмечает Тони.  
\- Я официально прекращаю все контакты с вами двоими, - закрывает за собой дверь Стив.

Иногда Баки ворует у Тони резинки от чертежей, иногда Тони ворует у Баки плеер, но потом возвращает со словами о том, что у человека с таким музыкальным вкусом нет души. В целом, Стив радуется тому, что они общаются, и надеется, что они делают это не только ради него.  
*  
Стив не умеет готовить изысканные блюда. Зато он умеет готовить сытную еду, которая заглушает чувство голода лет на пять, пока ты сражаешься с нацистами и одерживаешь триумфальную победу. 

\- Хочешь, я отнесу это Старку? – Баки тянется за кусочком омлета и морщит нос, когда Стив хлопает его по ладони.

\- Думаю, опасно оставлять вас вдвоем, когда Тони контактирует с внешним миром только через двоичный код.

\- Я знаю двоичный код, - Барнс делает большой глоток кофе. – Еще я знаю немного русского, могу собрать и разобрать ракету и выжить при -30. Ты можешь довериться мне, Стив. Я могу справиться с человеком, у которого есть трудности в общении с другими.

Стив пожимает плечами и отдает Баки тарелку. В конце концов, если человек хочет совершить глупость – ничто не сможет его остановить.

Это спокойное утро. Стив заканчивает набросок здания, потом завтракает, читает почту и как бы случайно спрашивает у Джарвиса, как дела в мастерской. По ощущениям Стива, прошло порядка пары часов – достаточно, чтобы сохранить лицо и спуститься в гараж так, словно он не волновался ни секунды. Словно он был уверен на тысячу процентов, что такие взрослые люди, как Тони и Баки, смогут найти общий язык. 

В мастерской играет музыка – это удивляет Стива.

\- Окей, а теперь попробуй бросить его?.. – щит отскакивает от стены, и Баки, вытянув металлическую руку, элегантно ловит его на подходе. 

\- Удобно, - он кивает Тони и еще раз кидает щит, теперь под другим углом, но щит все равно возвращается в ладонь. – Он намагничен?

\- Эм, - на лице Тони отображается гамма эмоций, но он останавливается на «Люди не понимают моего гения» и сжимает губы, - можно сказать и так.

\- Привет, - Стив облокачивается о стену, но эти двое едва удостаивают его взглядом. Быстрые, плавные броски сливаются в одно движение: Баки выгибается, снова и снова бросая щит, отрабатывая маневр. Тони внимательно следит за траекторией движения: «Хорошо, Барнс, теперь левее», «А что, если ты бросишь его из-за спины?», «Попробуй еще раз».

Баки следует его указаниям – это удивляет Стива еще больше.

\- Джарвис, что они слушают?

\- Мистер Барнс попросил меня включить эту песню. Судя по количеству прослушиваний на его IPod, она ему весьма нравится.

\- И Тони согласился слушать это?

\- Во всяком случае, сэр, он не приказал немедленно выключить ее и выпроводить мистера Барнса за приделы Башни, - Стив с удивлением рассматривает их, обсуждающих новые свойства металла.

Тони предлагал забрать щит в мастерскую… пожалуй, с того самого момента, когда он впервые увидел его. «Послушай, ты же не можешь всю жизнь полагаться на старое-доброе железо из сороковых?». У Тони спокойный, ровный голос, который изредка выдает его искреннее удивление: ему приходится убеждать Стива в том, что он прав, и Стив не спешит с ним согласиться, как это вообще возможно? «И ты предлагаешь мне положиться на такое же железо, только из двухтысячных? Это, конечно, разительная перемена», - Стив смотрит на его напряженную спину, пока Старк разворачивает 3D-модель. «Я… - Тони цокает и сминает проект. – Ладно, ничего».

Много позже Пеппер, наблюдая их очередную перепалку из-за щита, упоминает, что Тони строит броню и оружие для всех Мстителей. И, наверное, для него особенно болезненно, что Стив не доверяет ему. «Представляю, как его это гложет, что ты – ты, на кого он равнялся всю жизнь, – отказывается от его помощи. Какой удар для самооценки Тони Старка». И потом, в один из дней, когда они лежат в мастерской и Стив гладит шею Тони с едва заметными бледно-фиолетовыми пятнами, он выдыхает: «Наверное, мне нужно усовершенствовать щит». Тони напрягается и едва слышно выдыхает: «Конечно». «Спасибо, Тони, - Стив целует его в висок и обводит пальцами подбородок: - Я всегда могу на тебя положиться».

Стив подозревал, что усовершенствование щита не закончится одной только сменой дизайна, но он даже подумать не мог, что Старк адаптирует его для Баки. И это хорошо?.. – Стив пытается проанализировать свои ощущения, вспоминает, как они уже пользовались щитом вместе на войне. Наверное, это хорошо. Теперь они смогут сражаться еще лучше.

Тони рассказывает, насколько эффективнее Стив и Баки будут биться вместе, как это поможет команде, Тони показывает Баки пару симуляций, и тот с неохотой хлопает его по плечу, признавая свое восхищение. «Отличная работа, Старк», - в ответ раздается только хмыканье: «Конечно, ведь ее выполнял я». Однажды им придется спасать Нью-Йорк от чрезмерного эго Тони Старка, и это будет одна из самых сложных битв за всю жизнь Стива Роджерса. 

\- Нам нужно сделать еще пару тестов, Барнс, может быть, укрепить твое плечо и локоть, чтобы руку не оторвало в бою, - Тони машет в сторону и пробегает пальцами по клавиатуре.

\- Полегче с моей рукой, Старк, - Баки сгибает ноги в коленях, ловит щит и щелкает пальцами в такт песне. – Она дорога мне как память об ушедших днях. И я не дам какому-то проходимцу вроде тебя лапать мою прелесть.

\- Не плачь, Барнс, когда это произойдет только потому, что ты слишком стеснителен, чтобы дать мне заглянуть в твои провода… Как баланс?

\- Как по мне, все отлично, но нужно дать попробовать Стиву … Моя мама предостерегала меня, что мужчины с эспаньолками захотят покопаться в моих проводах, но порядочные парни из Бруклина не должны позволять им такого, - песня заканчивается, и проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем в колонках начинает играть та же самая мелодия. 

\- Anyway, - Тони отрывается от консоли и выбрасывает руку вверх, как будто готовясь играть на воображаемой гитаре, - here’s “Wonderwall”. 

Им нравится общаться друг с другом – удивлению Стива нет предела, когда он слушает их шуточки и видит, как внимательно Тони прислушается к комментариям Барнса относительно щита.

Стив приподнимает бровь, когда они в унисон тянут припев и, не сумев пересилить себя, еле слышно произносит: «…and after all you’re my wonderwall». 

\- Я приятно поражен, Кэп! – хлопает Тони. – А я думал, ты навсегда потерян для поп-культуры.

В конце концов, это же Oasis. Даже после 70 лет во льдах ты все будешь знать припев Wonderwall.   
*  
Тони любит быть правым. Тони очень любит быть правым, особенно, когда все остальные неправы. Он никогда не опускается до: «Ну, я же говорил», - но обычно каждая мышца его лица молчаливо выражает этот упрек, пока Тони наслаждается триумфом.

В этот раз Тони Старк хотел бы ошибиться.

Это их первая миссия с Баки в качестве участника операции.  
Баки стоически проходит несколько проверок в ЩИТе и собеседование с Фьюри. После чего возвращается в Башню и выслушивает долгую лекцию в лучших традициях Стива Роджерса о том, что это не его война и он должен держаться в стороне, пока другие выполняют грязную работу и рискуют собой (или что-то в этом духе, Баки не особенно прислушивался). «Поздравляю, Мститель! - смеется Тони и хлопает Стива по плечу. – С ним все будет в порядке». Стив складывает руки на груди и замолкает. Это неприятное чувство, когда твои поступки осуждает Капитан Америка, - Баки знаком с ним с детства.

Их задание кажется выездным ланчем: дроиды нападают на мирных граждан в Квинсе, - обычный скучный вторник. Клинт лениво доедает бутерброд, когда слышит сигнал тревоги, и предлагает Брюсу сыграть партию в бридж, чтобы скоротать время на поле боя.

Пока они собираются в ангаре, Стив замечает, как Наташа дотрагивается до плеча Баки, и они кивают друг другу, обмениваясь только им понятными знаками. «Она предложила мне не слишком геройствовать и оставить каких-нибудь злодеев на следующий раз», - поясняет Барнс и щурится, глядя на Стива. «О, тогда Капитан Америка не даст тебе золотую звездочку, и ты не сможешь стать лучшим Мстителем в классе, Барнс, – Старк улетает вперед квинджета и зависает в десятке метров над землей. – Хотя, может, так оно и лучше: меньше конкуренции».

Во время полета Стив кратко рассказывает о тактике их действий: сначала обезвредить – потом разбираться, сначала спасти гражданских – потом сеять правосудие. «Железный человек, ты слушаешь меня?» – Стив выжидающе повышает интонацию и прислушается к шуршанию в коммуникаторе. «Я весь твой, Кэп», – подтверждает Тони.

Клинт советуем им уединиться и интересуется, можно ли будет присоединиться, если он получит золотую звездочку за это задание.

«Они ведь шутят про звездочки?» – шепотом спрашивает Баки у Баннера, но тот пожимает плечами: «Я обычно все крушу – Капитан редко награждает за такое».

Стив видел Баки в зале, Стив сам тренировался вместе с ним, Стив читал его дело и читал оценку Фьюри, который подтвердил готовность Баки выйти на полевую работу. Но за долгие годы это первый раз, когда они сражаются на одной стороне, когда Стив может провести десять секунд, глядя на то, как Баки раздавливает рукой голову дрона и одновременно с этим стреляет в сторону, вынося еще одного. Поэтому, конечно, он наблюдает за Баки. Конечно, он следит за его движениями.

«Барнс, щит!» - Стив делает бросок и замирает от приятного ощущения в животе, пока Баки, легко, почти играючи, перехватывает щит за край и всаживает его в робота.

«Будущий Капитан Америка», - смеется Тони и отдает честь двумя пальцами, пролетая мимо.

«Это щит Стива. Я бы никогда… - Баки замолкает и ныряет под машину, укрываясь от атаки. – Никто бы не смог быть Капитаном Америка, кроме Стива».

«Ребята, никто не Капитан Америка, кроме Капитана Америки. Но все равно, я был бы признателен любому из вас, если бы вы составили мне компанию на этой встрече любителей робототехники», - Клинт выпускает две стрелы, и команда двигается на взрыв.

«Железный человек, ты прикрываешь сверху. Барнс – на тебе ближний бой», - Стив чувствует себя в несколько тысяч раз сильнее, слыша почти одновременное: «Понял тебя» и «Принято, Кэп». Удовольствие от спаянности, сплоченности друг с другом, от доверия и возможности раствориться в бое – Стив пробивает кольцо и закрывает Клинта, орущего: «Самое время!».

Стив любит сражаться вместе с Тони. Потому что, когда Железный Человек нокаутирует несколько роботов и ударяет одного из них в челюсть так, как его учил Стив, - в такие моменты Стив чувствует, что каждое мгновение, каждое усилие, потраченное на Тони, стоило того. Как бы Тони ни старался закрыться, как бы он не старался вместо одного шага вперед сделать сотню шагов назад и закрыться в гараже – он ценит Стива.

Их не становится меньше. Ланч в парке медленно превращается в ужин с нелюбимыми родственниками по мере того, как дроны прибывают. И дело не в сложности боя, а в его выматывающей монотонности: ударить одного справа, подставить под выстрел Наташи, снова ударить, толкнуть щитом – и все заново. «Я отследил сигнал, еще пара минут – и я отключу их», - Тони тяжело дышит и стреляет из репульсоров, помогая держать оборону. «У меня осталось только десять стрел, а это значит, что у тебя есть только тридцать секунд, а потом они навалятся на нас!» - от скорости, с которой Клинт стреляет, свистит воздух. 

Конечно, Баки совершает необдуманный, импульсивный подвиг. Конечно, он делает это. Ведь команда находится в плачевном состоянии, у них не хватает оружия, и Стив смотрит на него. Тони и сам поступает так достаточно часто, поэтому ему понятны мотивы Барнса.

Это длится несколько секунд. Баки кричит: «Всем пригнуться! Кэп – щит!», пробивает первый ряд дронов, кидает гранату в самую гущу, а потом запускает щит в сторону, чтобы снести ближайших роботов. Стратегически все верно: в момент взрыва Баки должен быть поймать щит и накрыться им, никто не пострадал, все счастливы, все благодарны, героя хлопают по плечу. Но щит отскакивает от одного из дронов и, пока Баки заносит металлическую руку для удара, попадет в локоть, входя между пластинами.

Сначала Тони думает: «Как интересно». Почему щит пробил руку Баки? Разве его рука не должна держать давление? В голове Тони проносится тысяча расчетов и предположений. Разве вибраниум может с такой легкостью порезать вибраниум? Из чего сделана рука Баки? Почему в досье не указаны ее свойства? Неужели Фьюри специально выпустил его в поле, чтобы посмотреть, что произойдет?

А потом Тони слушает громкий крик в коммуникаторе, словно Баки заживо отрывают руку, и на посторонние мысли не остается времени.

Старк кричит: «Джарвис, быстрее!». Старк отключает дронов. Старк старается вытеснить из головы полное ужаса «Баки…», которое явно принадлежит Стиву. «О боже, Баки…» - и вслед за этим еще один крик, когда Барнс вырывает щит из руки и откладывает его в сторону, будто боясь запачкать его собой. Старк отдает приказ продолжать зачищать территорию, выводить гражданских и перебираться в квинджет. 

Происходящее сливается в одно темное пятно. Халк удерживает Капитана, и Наташа ударяет его по лицу: «Стив, ты сейчас не можешь ему помочь!». И Стив не реагирует – Стив продолжает вырываться и кричать: «Баки!».

Тони говорит: «Это моя вина», - и, освободив ладони от брони, наклоняется к Барнсу.

\- Сейчас я подниму тебя, и мы полетим в мастерскую, где я буду пытаться сшить твою руку. Во время этого ты волен обвинять меня во всем, чем хочешь, грозиться убить меня и напоминать мне, как я облажался.  
\- Ты не виноват, Старк, - Баки закрывает ладонью лицо и с шипением выпускает воздух. – Я сам…  
\- Это моя вина, - Тони рывком поднимает его и взлетает. – Моя, и ничья больше, Барнс… Джарвис, личный канал с Капитаном Америкой.  
\- Да, сэр. Мистер Стив Роджерс на связи.  
\- Я не хотел этого, Стив, - отстраненно говорит Старк и двигается к Башне. - Я не хотел.

Стив чувствует себя раздавленным и бесполезным, слушая хрип Баки.

\- Конечно, нет, Тони.

\- Я все исправлю. Правда, Стив… Я все исправлю. 

\- Все в порядке, Тони, - Стив старается придать своему голосу уверенность. – Я доверяю тебе. Только ты сможешь сделать это.

\- Конечно, - Тони мягко приземляется на площадку и автоматически проверяет на дисплеях пульс Баки. – Я все исправлю.

Тони старается не думать, что Стив доверился ему, и он подвел его. Это замкнутый круг: Тони просит людей не доверять ему, потому что он знает, что рано или поздно они разочаруются. Он сближается с ними – люди начинают верить ему больше – Тони подводит их. Простая схема, как дважды два. Чем меньше ты думаешь над ней, тем меньше ее очевидность и неизбежность травмируют тебя.

Старк проворно снимает с Баки бронежилет, расстегивает его рубашку и разрывает ткань над сочленением.

\- Сейчас будет больно, - предупреждает Тони, доставая инструменты.

\- С тобой всегда так, - скалится Баки и зажмуривается.

Это не сложно, - говорит себе Тони. Это как игра в «Операцию», где ты должен маленьким пинцетом вытащить из пациента органы, и, если ты задеваешь стенку коробки, раздается неприятный звук. Так и здесь: когда ты дотрагиваешься до разорванных проводов, Баки кусает кулак здоровой руки, запрокидывает голову и старается не кричать. Это не сложно, - повторяет себе Тони и надеется, что в будущем он придумает, как избавиться от воспоминаний, где он засовывает в Баки щипцы, надеясь, что помогает ему, и слушает его крик.

Стив присоединяется к ним в течение четверти часа. Измученный насильственным ожиданием, мечущийся от невозможности повлиять на ход событий, он первым выбегает из квинджета и рвется вниз. Джарвис вежливо приветствует команду, рассказывает всем о состоянии мистера Барнса («Стабильное, на данный момент угрозы здоровью мистера Барнса нет»), и, сбегая по лестнице, Стив вслушивается в спокойный механический голос, который на последних этажах прерывается приглушенными стонами.

\- Я здесь, - Стив застывает в дверях, не зная, что ему сделать.

Время словно останавливается.  
Стив смотрит на Тони по локоть в черном машинном масле, вдыхает запах обгоревшей кожи и сжимает кулаки, не зная, то ли плакать от облегчения, то ли плакать из-за того, что он мог потерять Баки. 

\- Отлично, - кивает Тони и подтягивает ногой отвертку. – Нам нужна твоя помощь. Ты можешь начинать развлекать Барнса, пока я буду пытаться на коленке собрать его нервную систему… Не спать, - Старк легко хлопает Баки по щеке и возвращается к покореженному металлу. Тони не говорит, что Баки теряет сознание от болевого шока, нет. Стиву ни к чему знать эти мелкие, незначительные детали, которые могут его расстроить.

\- Бак?.. – Стив подходит ближе и сглатывает, когда Баки впивается в него глазами и, протянув здоровую руку, слабо улыбается.

\- Старк, ангелы уже пришли за мной, Господь призвал меня… - они фыркают вместе с Тони, и Баки, открыв рот в немом спазме, выгибается на столе, пока Старк соединяет два разорванных провода.

В мастерской провисает тишина.  
Стив почти ничего не говорит. Изредка Тони отдает ему короткие указания «Руку вверх, зажми разъем, поверни его голову», «Сейчас он закричит – говори с ним», «Будет больно, Кэп, следи за ним». Он следует им и тихо произносит «Я рядом, Бак», «Ты будешь в порядке», «Все хорошо», когда Баки закусывает губу и выдыхает, готовясь к очередной вспышке боли. 

Одно мгновение – Старк поворачивается к столу, чтобы взять какие-то провода, и Стив замечает, что у него дрожат руки. Не больше секунды Тони раздумывает, что лучше использовать, и на его лице отражается раскаяние в происходящем. А потом он как будто закрывается изнутри: перехватывает собственную руку за кисть, с силой вдавливает пальцы в кожу и смыкает губы. Тони Старку не нужны ни суперзлодеи, ни катастрофы вселенского масштаба, главный враг Тони Старка – он сам.

\- Тони, спасибо, - хрипло говорит Стив и сдавливает здоровую ладонь Баки. – Спасибо, что помогаешь Баки.

\- Если бы не я – ему бы не понадобилась эта помощь, - Тони возвращается на место и утыкается в переплетение проволоки.

\- Это не так. Я знаю, что это не так, - Стив надеется, что Тони верит ему, что Тони слышит его. 

Так проходит час?.. два? Стив теряет счет времени, следит за тем, как Тони медленно спаивает провода, и иногда вытирает пот с его лба. Большую часть времени Баки не моргая смотрит в потолок, сжимает и разжимает пальцы здоровой руки. А потом Тони говорит: «Наверное, все, теперь попытайся сжать кулак?» - и Баки с осторожностью пробует подвигать ладонью.

\- Будешь жить, - выносит вердикт Тони и впервые за несколько часов открывается от стола, растирает онемевшие пальцы и ведет шеей.

\- О нет, только не это, - Стив чувствует, как во рту становится горько от хриплого голоса Баки. Барнс выгибается на кушетке и, поднося металлическую ладонь к глазам, расставляет пальцы, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.

\- Ее нужно заменить хотя бы на кевлар… И нужно позвонить в ЩИТ, мы должны перевести тебя в госпиталь под наблюдение, - Старк делает шаг назад, словно боясь навредить еще больше и заводит руки за спину.

\- Я не хочу в госпиталь, - Баки порывается встать, но Стив удерживает его и придавливает к поверхности стола. 

\- Если ты не заметил, это – гараж, Барнс. Где я храню свои машины, - Тони поворачивается к ним и скрещивает руки. – И, если ты, по счастливой случайности, не умеешь превращаться в гоночную Феррари, тебе здесь не место. Я не могу оставить тебя в Башне.

Барнс рывком поднимается, и на секунду его лицо безобразно искажается от резкой боли, как будто разорванная рука – это было ничто, по сравнению с тем, что он испытывает сейчас. 

\- Ты не имеешь права выставлять меня только потому, что я поломан! 

Упрек повисает в воздухе. Стив выдыхает: «Бак, дело не в…», - но Баки не готов слушать, Баки слишком больно, чтобы слушать кого-то. 

\- Почини меня, Старк, и я снова смогу сражаться, - они долго смотрят друг на друга, и Старк делает шаг к нему. – Почини меня. Если нужно терпеть еще – я буду терпеть. 

\- Ты дурак, Барнс, - Тони выдыхает этот с каким-то изумлением и упирается ладонью рядом с головой Баки. – Ты дурак, - он медленно наклоняется к столу и. Целует Баки.

Тони целует Баки.  
Да. Стив смотрит, как Тони наклоняется к Баки и аккуратно, давая Баки осознать, что происходит, целует его. И Баки приоткрывает рот, целуя его в ответ. Какое-то время они застывают, медленно и нежно целуясь. Тони берет лицо Баки в ладони и осторожно дотрагивается губами до уголка рта, до щеки, а затем снова смыкает их губы и запускает пальцы в волосы Баки.

Это не похоже на то, как Тони целуется обычно. Тони… извиняется? Наверное, это самое правильное слово. Стив смотрит, как Старк гладит щеку Баки и покрывает мелкими поцелуями его шею, пока Баки, закрыв глаза, водит по его спине.

Стив смотрит. Стив смотрит, как Тони обводит языком верхнюю губу Баки, поддевает его язык и надавливает, заставляя открыть рот и жадно выдохнуть. Стив не чувствует ничего. Ничего, кроме оглушительного облегчения.

\- Всегда было интересно, что Стив находит в тебе. Кроме обостренной жажды жертвовать собой, - Тони отрывается от него и облизывается.

\- Ты мог спросить у Стива, - улыбается Баки и проводит здоровой рукой по плечу Тони. – Как, например, я спросил, что он находит в тебе. 

\- И какой ответ? 

\- Я сказал, что он увидит сам, если даст тебе шанс, - тихо отвечает Стив, и Тони – Стив не знает, как это описать? - Тони вспоминает о нем, пугается и оборачивается. 

\- Извини, - бросает Тони. Стив чувствует, что еще пара секунд – и Старк выбежит из мастерской, сядет в свой личный самолет и улетит на следующие пару месяцев на какой-нибудь из островов, чтобы не думать о произошедшем.

\- Все в порядке, - Стив кладет руку на его плечо, и Тони, пересиливая себя, с каким-то колоссальным усилием позволяет обнять себя. – Все в порядке.  
*  
Несмотря на протесты Баки и его увещания в том, что он скорее умрет от скуки в ЩИТе, чем сможет отдохнуть и залечиться, Стив обращается к Фьюри и тот организует внушительное шоу с привлечением лучших врачей для проведения осмотра. Когда они сопровождают Баки на хэликэрриер, тот останавливается рядом со Стивом: «Они ведь не будут разбирать меня? Наркоз? Наркотики? Ничего такого?». «Нет, конечно, нет, - качает головой Стив. – Мы с Тони будем рядом во время осмотра». Баки пожимает плечами, как бы говоря, что он превосходно справился бы и без них. 

Это выматывающая неделя, полная бесконечных разговоров из трех реплик («Как ты себя чувствуешь?» - «Нормально». – «Ладно»). Стив заставляет Тони изменить привычке конструировать роботов вместо анализа своих эмоций, и они вместе приходят к Баки, выражающим безграничное неудовольствие тем, что ему нужно «находиться в покое». Никакой электроники, никакой техники – покой.

«Только покойники находятся в таком покое», - жалуется Барнс, и Тони рассказывает ему об Афганистане, о том, в каком бешенстве была Пеппер, когда он отказался от врачей, о том, как он сразу же приступил к изменению компании. «Эта история совсем не помогает удержать его в госпитале, Тони», - с упреком сообщает Стив и закрывает глаза, слыша наивное: «Да? А я думал, мы стараемся подбодрить его и покинуть эту юдоль скорби».

Иногда они задерживаются допоздна. В один из вечеров Стив возвращается, чтобы застать их спящими на кровати, спина к спине. Он по очереди гладит их и будит Тони через несколько часов, чтобы отправиться домой. 

Постепенно Баки приходит в себя: с лица пропадает болезненная серость, он шутит с Тони, они вместе начинают заниматься разработкой нового дизайна руки. Он много спит, делает упражнения на мелкую моторику и закатывает глаза, когда врачи спрашивают о его самочувствии.

В субботу Баки теряет терпение, и, в принципе, Стив удивлен, что он продержался так долго. Сначала Барнс долго лежит на кровати, мученически вздыхая, потом поднимается и начинает ходить по комнате, вроде как демонстрируя свое физическое здоровье. Все заканчивается тем, что он начинает переодеваться в одежду, привезенную из Башни, и абсолютно никак не реагирует, когда Стив поднимает бровь (а ведь это серьезно: когда Стив поднимает бровь).

\- Старк, хочешь, закажем пиццу и поедем вместе к Стиву домой пить пиво? – Баки расправляет одеяло на койке и присаживается на край, испытующе глядя на них обоих. 

\- Ты приглашаешь меня в квартиру Стива? Ты? – Тони приподнимает бровь и откладывает набросок новой модели металлической руки.

\- Почему нет? Мы смотрели какой-то сериал про Тора и его народ… Что мы смотрели, Стив?

\- Мы смотрели «Викингов», - автоматически отвечает Стив. – И там нет Тора. 

\- Это очень благородно с твоей стороны - пригласить меня, - Старк цокает и поднимается с кресла.

\- Я человек высоких моральных стандартов, - кивает Баки и застегивает куртку, пока Стив с осуждением наблюдает эти неторопливые сборы.

\- Мы должны показать тебя врачу, Бак, чтобы он разрешил нам забрать тебя.

\- Честно говоря, я не очень уверен в этом «должен», Кэп, - Тони подхватывает сумку с вещами и указывает на выход. – Думаю, как только они увидят, как мы выпрыгиваем с самолета, они поймут, что Барнс больше не их пациент.

\- Мы не будем выпрыгивать с хэликэрриера, Тони, - качает головой Стив и смотрит, как Старк вызывает броню. – Не в мою смену.

Они выпрыгивают с хэликэрриера. Это очень. Очень весело.

«Метро, конечно, мы поедем на метро, Старк», - фыркает Баки, когда в Башне Тони достает телефон, чтобы позвонить Хэппи. «Попрощайся с зоной комфорта: мы отправляемся в Бруклин на общественном транспорте!». 

Они добираются на место через пару часов. Их задерживает Тони, выбирающий наиболее подходящие очки от солнца, которые бы скрыли его личность от широких масс. «Люди все равно будут смотреть, - пожимает плечами Стив. – Очки просто намекнут им, что тебе это не очень приятно». «Можно мне гнусно приставать к тебе, когда они будут смотреть?» - Тони надевает кепку и ухмыляется, слыша: «Посмотрим».

Круглосуточный магазин на углу; Баки берет ящик пива, Тони берет ящик пива, Стив хмурится и ставит один ящик обратно, игнорируя бурные протесты.   
\- Кэп, ты сможешь заплатить? – Старк хлопает себя по карманам брюк. – Я оставил бумажник в другом костюме.   
\- Двадцать долларов и сорок центров, - с благоговением произносит кассир и, не открывая глаз от Стива, прячет деньги под прилавком. – Ваша сдача, сэр.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Боже, благослови Америку, сэр! – вдохновленно выдыхает парень. – Хорошего вечера, сэр!

\- Вы сделали это специально?.. – сдавленный смех за спиной не достоин его внимания.   
\- Теперь парень сможет рассказывать своим внукам, что он видел Капитана Америку.  
\- Вдруг он не хочет заводить внуков, Барнс? – Тони толкает его и обхватывает за плечи.  
\- Ну, знаешь, встреча с Кэпом – это хороший повод, чтобы завести парочку.

Они неторопливо тянутся по улице. Это ленивая вечерняя прогулка: Баки и Тони перебрасываются шутками насчет Стива, Стив изредка вклинивается в разговор, но большую часть времени расслабленно слушает их пикировки. 

Вечер кажется слишком хорошим. Стив старается не думать о том, что через полчаса Нью-Йорк может утонуть в огне или начнется очередная межгалактическая война, потому что такое безграничное и безусловное счастье не может длиться слишком долго. 

Добравшись до квартиры, Тони включает свет на кухне и, будто бы для него это обычное дело, будто бы для него нет ничего особенно в этом, привычно расставляет продукты. Стив не знает, почему именно этот жест становится последней каплей. Возможно, потому что за долгие годы никто не расставлял продукты на его кухне. Возможно, потому что в квартире Стив чувствует себя в безопасности, и он может позволить себе перестать беспокоиться и принять заботу от других. Возможно, потому что два человека, которых он любит, решили провести вечер вместе. Хотя, к чему гадать, если психологам ЩИТа тоже нужно зарабатывать деньги, разбирая чужой эмоциональный хлам.

\- Эй, - Баки перехватывает локоть Стива и хмурится, глядя на его лицо. – Все в порядке?

\- Не знаю, – Стив переводит взгляд на кухню. – Что мне делать, Бак? – Баки проводит ладонью вдоль бицепса и легко касается шеи.

\- Иди поцелуй его. Мне кажется, еще немного – и от Старка останется только чувство ответственности и вины за всех и всё… Пойду включу сериал. Приходите быстрее. 

Иногда Стиву хочется трогать лицо Баки часам, чтобы напомнить себе, что он реален.

\- Ты как? - Стив легко обнимает Тони со спины и кладет руку поперек его живота.  
\- Нормально, - Старк облокачивается об него и запрокидывает голову. – Мне не оторвало руку, я не валялся в больнице последние семь дней, меня не зомбировали в качестве убийцы, сейчас вот поем пиццу…   
\- Тони, это не твоя вина, - Стив перемещает ладонь на грудную клетку и проводит большим пальцем по ключице. – Ты знаешь, что это не твоя вина.  
\- Я не очень восприимчив к внушению. Так что, даже если ты будешь повторять это тысячу раз, ты не поколеблешь моей нарциссической уверенности в том, что я – корень всего зла, - Тони выгибает спину и, дотронувшись до уха Стива, прикусывает мочку.  
\- Тогда я буду говорить это две тысячи раз. Три тысячи раз. Четыре тысячи раз. А потом тебе надоест, и ты уступишь мне, - Стив обводит реактор и отстраняется, чтобы взять со стола ящик с пивом. – Баки будет в ярости, если мы пропустим заставку «В предыдущих сериях».

Это хуже самых постыдных сцен в романтических комедиях. Баки сидит перед телевизором на полу, явно не решаясь занять место на диване, и, обернувшись на вошедших Стива и Тони, замирает. Они неловко стоят, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока Тони не садится с краю и не хлопает рядом с собой.

\- Нам нужно как-то побороть неловкость, - Баки укладывается на колени Стива и свешивает ноги с дивана. 

\- Может, мы могли бы как-нибудь пропустить все эти долгие разговоры об… - Тони морщится, но говорит вслух: -…об отношениях, и просто лежать на диване и смотреть сериал? 

\- И целоваться? Мы могли бы целоваться одновременно с этим, Стив, как думаешь?

\- Да, - улыбается Стив. – Да, мы могли бы.

Он кладет ладонь поверх ремня Баки и поворачивает голову к Старку, чтобы поцеловать его. Так Стив целуется, когда хочет убедить Тони, что он держит ситуацию под контролем. Это больше похоже на укус: Тони мычит в ответ, но не разрывает поцелуя, и постепенно, секунда за секундой, расслабляется. Давление становится меньше; Стив, аккуратно гладя пах Баки, мягко проводит языком по саднящей губе Тони и отрывается от него.

\- Неловкость побеждена?

\- Капитан Америка, всегда победитель, - хрипло бормочет Тони и, подав бутылку Баки, устраивается на плече Стива.

Стив чувствует себя… правильно. Как будто так все и задумывалось. Как будто он ни разу не думал о том, что ему придется выбирать, что ему придется предать одного из них и потом жить с этим чувством. Стив гладит живот Баки и, когда тот, довольно улыбаясь, поворачивается к телевизору, говорит: «Спасибо вам обоим». Тони целует Стива в шею, и Баки пододвигает его ладонь ко рту, чтобы коснуться губами кончиков пальцев.

Чуть позже приносят пиццу, и, развалившись на ковре, они пихаются и отбирают куски друг у друга, и Стиву хочется смеяться в голос, потому что он чувствует себя очень счастливым. Баки обсуждает с Тони всех главных героев и посвящает его в детали, которые тот не очень и хотел-то знать, но у него не осталось выбора. В конечном итоге, они спорят, кто умрет первым, и Баки проигрывает (потому что он оптимист, по его словам). К полуночи Стив предлагает им сходить в душ («Вместе?» - «По очереди»), одалживает Тони чистую майку и улыбается, глядя, как демонстративно зевает Баки. 

\- Я могу переночевать на диване, - предлагает Тони и рассматривает в зеркале свое отражение: ярко-красная майка с золотыми полосами. Откуда у Кэпа мерч с Железным Человеком?..  
\- И лишишь меня радости секса втроем? – Баки полностью игнорирует покрасневшего Стива и, улегшись на кровать, вытягивает металлическую руку.   
\- Тебе девяносто, Барнс, в твоем возрасте это может стать причиной обширного инфаркта, - Тони опускается сверху, и они оба оглядываются на Стива.

Стив не дышит. Точнее, Стив очень хотел бы снова начать дышать, но у него не выходит, потому что 1) это выглядит слишком сексуально 2) это выглядит слишком сексуально и 3) черт подери, это выглядит слишком сексуально. Он устраивается на кровати сбоку и, перехватив Тони через живот, аккуратно укладывает его посередине. 

Баки хлопает по выключателю. Какое-то время они лежат в полной темноте.

\- Мне кажется, что еще пять минут – и я проснусь, - тихо говорит Стив. – Но я не хочу просыпаться, - Тони пододвигается ближе к нему, и Стив чувствует, как Баки перекладывает ладонь на его бедро: мягкое, успокаивающее прикосновение. – Я очень… - выдох, -…очень хочу, чтобы все получилось. Между нами.

Баки обхватывает Стива за талию и прижимается ближе к ним, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Тони.  
\- Конечно, Стив, - у Тони хриплый, подрагивающий голос. Стив чувствует, как Баки целует Тони в плечо, поднимается губами вверх по шее и останавливается, когда тот дотрагивается до его бедра. – Можно?..

\- Не спрашивай, - кивает Баки и касается его губ, пока Стив целует шею и гладит живот.

Пять, десять, двадцать лет жизни в обмен на одну эту минуту – Стив не пожалел бы, Стив отдал бы больше. Они целуются: Баки целуется с Тони, и тот, стянув с него белье, оборачивается к Стиву и улыбается – боже, как прекрасно он улыбается – и говорит: «Все будет хорошо». И Стив целует его, потому что не знает, что сказать в ответ. Баки поднимается на локте, и Тони переключается на его шею и грудь: влажные поцелуи на коже, - пока сам Баки перебирает волосы Стива и покрывает поцелуями его лицо.

Они медленно двигаются: короткие, почти незаметные движения друг к другу. Баки спускает руку и проводит металлической ладонью по животу Тони, задевая пальцами резинку белья.

\- Я хочу раздеть тебя, - глубокая, почти рычащая реплика; Баки вжимается пахом в бедра Тони, и тот довольно усмехается, когда Стив тянет его волосы, выставляя для Баки.

\- Давно пора.

Баки отбрасывает боксеры и тянется к Стиву, чтобы легко сжать его ягодицы. Стив стонет, протяжно и открыто, он стонет в ответ на прикосновение и кусает Тони за плечо, заставляя прижаться ближе. «Сделай так еще раз», - надсадно просит Тони и выгибается, подставляясь под ладонь Баки. 

\- Тш, я рядом, - Стив вылизывает его шею и, найдя металлическую ладонь, перекладывает ее между их телами. Баки очень умный и очень догадливый: он сжимает в кулак два члена и шипит от удовольствия, когда Тони двигается, чтобы потереться об него. Баки хочет написать сонет, нет, поэму, нет, роман в семи частях о том, как охуенно приятно, когда ты двигаешь ладонью и чувствуешь удовольствие другого человека. Когда ты смотришь, как он ахает, когда ему говорят: «Сожми бедра», - и мычит, когда ты делаешь одно правильное касание, и попадаешь в такт.

Тони с силой хлопает Баки по бедру: один раз, другой, пока место удара не начинает жечь – и тянет ближе. «О да, так хорошо-хорошо-хорошо, о-ху-ен-но», - сбивчиво повторяет Баки и срывается на какие-то неразборчивые ругательства, когда Стив кладет руку поверх их сомкнутых ладоней и усиливает давление на члены.

Он плавно двигается между сжатыми бедрами Тони, вцепившись зубами в его плечо. Будет синяк – наплевать на синяк. Стив слушает их охрипшие голоса, смешанные «Блядь» и «Еще», и, открыв рот, кончает, когда Тони шепчет: «Я близко». Баки целуется с Тони, и они улыбаются рот в рот, он проворачивает кулак и быстрыми рывками доводит их до оргазма.

Им нужно пойти вытереться, - думает Стив и не может пошевелиться.

\- Нужно сходить за полотенцем, - усталый Тони.

\- Да, - усталый Баки.

\- Я люблю вас обоих, - а это Стив; Стив не узнает свой голос. – Я люблю вас обоих.

\- Но меня – чуточку больше, правда?.. – Тони целует его в щеку и, смеясь, трется щетиной о подбородок Стива.

\- Предлагаю завести банку, куда ты будешь кидать по сотке каждый раз, когда твое эго вырывается на свободу и разрушает всю романтику, Старк.

Сложные вещи бывают очень простыми.


End file.
